To Kingdom Come
by veritaserumkills
Summary: He was Ron and she was Hermione. And they had survived. What else could possibly bother to exist outside of them? Rated M. The 19 year gap between the last chapter and the epilogue.
1. Different

A/N: Another 19 year gap fic. I intend, at least at the moment, to cover all 19 years.

This may take awhile.

I should also explain that this is a Romione-centered fic. It's not that I won't be included other characters and ships. It's just that they're my main focus here.

Okay, ONWARD! PS-I'm not dropping my other stories; just getting this one up and running so I can dedicate myself to them again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Different<strong>

Ron could not remember the last time he had heard Hogwarts so silent. A harsh breeze rattled what glass was left in the windows. He walked down the seventh floor corridor with Hermione between him and Harry, taking precious comfort in the sound of their footsteps. He had never realized just how beautiful footsteps could sound-signifying life and health and _victory_.

The trio walked silently until they reached their destination. The Fat Lady let them in without question and he found himself smiling gratefully at her for the first time since he could remember. The three of them climbed through the portrait hole and stumbled up to the boys' dormitory. It was crowded. Seamus and Parvati were huddled together on his bed. Neville's was taken by a few older wizards and witches Ron didn't recognize. Dean was sleeping between Luna and Dennis Creevey. Ron turned to his bed and found it slightly enlarged and covered in Weasleys. Bill, Fleur, Percy, and his father were sleeping soundly and packed together as tightly as they could be without looking completely uncomfortable.

Ron turned back to Harry with a defeated expression; Harry motioned to his bed-the only empty one in the room. Hermione threw her beaded bag onto the bed (how it had survived all of this, Ron wasn't exactly sure) and started to dig through. She handed Harry a pair of sweats and a clean t-shirt. A second digging produced a pair of her cotton shorts and a long sleeved shirt. On her third try, she pulled out a pair of striped pajama pants and a bright orange t-shirt. She turned to Ron and he blushed as he realized that he had been watching her the entire time.

"Um…are these okay?" He caught her eyes as she whispered it and his breath caught. She was stunning. She hadn't slept in days and just fought in a world altering battle. And she looked absolutely stunning.

She was alive.

Ron couldn't help the goofy grin that appeared on his face (not that he wanted to help it, if he was being perfectly honest). "Yeah. Yeah, they're perfect." Hermione's cheeks turned pink under the dirt and bruises that covered her face. They turned simultaneously and the shuffling sounds of clothes being removed and replaced followed seconds later. Hermione stuffed their torn clothing into the bag and set it on Harry's bedside table while Harry widened the bed to nearly twice its normal size. Harry took the left side of the bed and curled up under the blankets before Ron had even pulled them back on the other side. He let Hermione slide in ahead of him and followed awkwardly. He pulled the blankets over himself as the sound of Harry's deep breathing filled the room.

Ron turned onto his side and found Hermione already facing him. She was staring at him intently with a tiny frown on her face. "Hm?" Ron asked quietly.

Hermione shrugged. "It's just…it's really over, isn't it?" She chuckled. "I can't believe…after all of these years…I mean, this has been going on for nearly the entire time I've been in the wizarding world. And it's just…it's over."

"But that's a good thing," Ron said slowly.

"Oh, I know. I didn't mean-" She sighed. "It's just odd is all. The way things can change so quickly."

Ron nodded. He couldn't help but think she was referring to more than just the aftermath of the war. "Things will be better now. Safer. Happier." He inched his fingers forward and covered the hand lying between them. She glanced down and smiled. "Now you can really enjoy it."

He couldn't help but realize that he was most certainly referring to more than just the aftermath of the war.

"Hmm. I suppose." Her eyes found his again. "Ron…I…" She sighed again.

Ron frowned at her hesitation. There was still the elephant in the room, and she seemed to be unable to acknowledge it. If he was going to be fair, though, she had made the first move. Technically, it was his turn…so why couldn't he get the words out? Hermione was watching him expectantly. Could she see the unformed words struggling to break out?

"We should get some sleep," she finally said. "It's been a long…it's been a long year."

He nodded in agreement. "Right. Sleep." Hermione started to turn her back to him, moving her hand from beneath his. "Hang on," Ron said suddenly, much louder than he had meant to. Hermione gave him a reproachful look and surveyed the room to make sure he hadn't woken anyone.

"What is it?" His mouth moved soundlessly as the words continued to sort themselves in his mind. "Is something wrong?"

"I…no…maybe…I don't…you kissed me." Hermione turned red and Ron sighed in frustration, knowing that this was not at all how he'd intended for it to go. "Sorry, just give me a second."

"Ron-"

"No, wait, I've got it," he whispered. He took a deep breath and started talking. "You kissed me. In the middle of the battle, you _kissed_ me, and…and I need to know. I _have_ to know _why_? Why _me_? Why _then_? What could have possessed you to _kiss_ me, and _me_ of all people when Harry was there? Hell, if anyone earned a proper snog today, it's Harry."

Hermione stared at him in shock. And then she laughed. "Harry? You're joking, right?"

"Erm…well, yes, partly."

"_Partly_?"

Ron groaned. "Well…I mean...it's not like he isn't a catch. I mean, if he's got my approval with Ginny, you've gotta figure he's not a bad guy, right?" Hermione shook her head, still laughing. "Well?"

She sobered up. "Ron…Harry's like…he's like a brother to me. Or a cousin or something. I don't think of him like that. You should know that."

Ron shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? We don't talk about…about feelings and things. For all I know, you could've fancied him for years." Hermione frowned. "Don't give me that look. You know it's true. And that doesn't change…I mean, you've known _me_ for years, too, and look what happened."

"But you're different."

"_I'm_ _different_?"

"Yes, you're…it's not like that with you."

Ron stared at her blankly. "I'm not sure what you're saying."

Hermione let out a sigh of frustration. "Are we really going to have this conversation _now?"_

"This is the first moment of peace we've had in weeks and probably the last one we'll have for while. Not to mention that we're in this awkward situation where we're in bed together. And you think it's not necessary that we sort this out now?"

"Well, we've got time now," Hermione said shakily. "And I'm awfully tired-"

"So am I, but I won't be able to sleep if we don't get this sorted out."

"Damn it, Ron." Ron gaped, unable to remember a time when he had ever heard her swear. "Fine. I kissed you because…because I thought I was going to die."

Ron felt his stomach drop. "Ah. So…you thought you weren't going to make it. So it was a heat of the moment, what the hell sort of thing?"

"I…well, I suppose, in a way-"

"So it was a mistake then," Ron added. "Didn't mean anything."

"What? No, that's not-Ron, I thought it was my last chance to kiss _you_."

"So you-wait, what?"

Hermione's face would have made a tomato garden jealous. "I-I thought it was the last chance I would ever have to kiss you. And if I had died last night, I know the last thought I'd have had would be that I didn't get a chance to kiss you or to tell you how I felt. And if something had-if you had-" She paused and her eyes became glossy. "I couldn't live not knowing."

The silence between them grew, leaving only the snores and gentle breathing of the survivors around them. Ron finally spoke. "So…so it was on purpose, then? I mean, that it was me. That part was on purpose?" Hermione nodded. "So…you wanted to kiss me?"

"I have wanted that for a very, very long time," Hermione said in a rushed breath. She studied him carefully. What she had said finally sank in. He grinned.

"You've wanted to kiss me for a long time?" She nodded. "How long?"

"I-what? Oh, I don't know. Years." Her face was impossibly red. Ron somehow managed to suppress the urge to kiss her. "Oh, don't look so smug."

"So…you don't want to take it back?"

A tear escaped her eyes. "Is-is that what you want? To pretend it never happened? Because we can go back. If that's what you want, we can go back to the way things were between us. Before I-before it happened."

Ron grimaced. "Are you fucking kidding me? Do you mean to tell me you haven't noticed how completely _mental_ I am for you?" Her eyes lit up and she wiped the tear off her cheek quickly. "I know this is weird. But I'm willing to try if you are."

"To try? Try what?"

"To try…well, _us_. Like, _you and me_. Kissing again. And dating and holding hands and…that kind of thing." Hermione giggled.

"You really want to?" Ron nodded. "Alright then. We can…we can try. I'd like that."

Ron thought his heart was going to burst. Was this really happening? Was the girl of his dreams telling him that she had wanted to kiss him? Did Hermione Granger really want to be with him? He clamped his eyes shut for a few seconds and opened them again. She was still staring at him with a shy smile and bright look in her eyes. She really wanted _him_.

"I'd like that, too," Ron whispered. He covered her hand again and Hermione shuffled closer to him. Without even bothering to think about it, he leaned his head down a bit and pressed his lips against hers. It felt like the most natural thing in the world. It was much shorter than their first. It was gentle and, best of all, it wasn't rushed. When they pulled apart, Ron draped his arm across her waist and placed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm glad you kissed me."

"Mm." Ron shuddered slightly as Hermione placed a kiss against his cloth covered chest. "Me too."

"But seriously…not Harry?"

"Never Harry."

"You're sure?"

"Ron, mate, let it go." Ron and Hermione looked to Harry, who was sitting up to fluff his pillows. "I know you don't think I'm good enough for Ginny, but pushing Hermione and me together isn't going to do you any good." Ron gaped and struggled for words. "And I love you both, you know I do, but if you're going to snog, then kindly get the hell out of my bed." With that, he turned his back to them and settled back into a light sleep.

"We should probably get to sleep," Hermione said finally. Ron nodded. "We can talk more tomorrow."

"Good idea," Ron yawned. "Well…sweet dreams," he added awkwardly. Hermione chuckled and turned in Harry's direction. Ron kept his arm around her and she moved back into him.

"Sweet dreams, Ron."

And in just minutes, they were asleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione groaned and rolled over into her pillow. It had only been three days since Voldemort's defeat. She had arrived at the Burrow the night before. After just a night in Ginny's room, she knew she wouldn't get used to being somewhere other than the tent anytime soon. She had awoken in the middle of the night more than once while they were at Shell Cottage, wondering where she had gotten to and why Ron and Harry weren't with her. Even just after the battle, the three of them had shared one of the beds in the boys' dormitory in Gryffindor tower.<p>

She wanted to go to Ron's room, where she knew the both of them were sleeping soundly. With her luck, she knew she would get caught up there in the morning and offend Mrs. Weasley, which was the last thing she wanted. No, she would just have to wait it out until morning. She checked her clock; it was a little after six. Well…she could always say she woke up early and was trying to get the boys back up…

No; she decided against it. It was a horrible idea. Besides, what would she say? She didn't want to sound like a lunatic, desperate for Harry and Ron to be with her every second of the day. That was hardly the case. (She only wanted the redhead, for starters.) But there was nothing she could say to him when she got there. In the aftermath of the Battle, they had barely had time to talk about what had happened between them. She had just plucked up the courage to grab his hand at dinner the night before, and when she decided to go for it, he had stood to use the loo.

At six thirty, Hermione decided that she'd had enough. She got up quietly so as not to wake Ginny and surveyed the Quidditch pitch through the window while she fastened the button of her shorts. As she was about to turn away, she noticed a figure sitting against one of the hoops on the further end of the field. She would recognize him anywhere. She finished dressing quickly and grabbed her wand on her way outside.

He heard her coming almost as soon as she was in sight and looked up. She gave him her best smile and closed the distance rapidly, speeding up her walk to reach him. She sat down in front of him and crossed her legs. He concentrated on the blade of grass he held between his fingers.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked gently. Ron paused and then shook his head. "Do you want to talk about it?" His response was the same. "Okay."

It was understandable, or at least she reasoned it to be so. Ron was suffering even more than she was. She had lost friends and loved ones in the past few months-years, even-but her family was still intact. Her parents were alive in Australia and, even better, they were happy and carefree. Not only were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all too aware of the situation, but they were one son short for it.

Her heart was breaking just to look at Ron. "Do you…do you want me to go back inside? Because your m-"

"No," said Ron abruptly. His head snapped up and his painstakingly blue eyes met hers. "I mean, you don't have to if you'd rather stay out here. But if you want to go back in…it's kinda chilly right now."

Hermione shook her head and placed her hands around his. Ron's eyes widened and he looked down to where their skin touched. "I'm sorry. About-about Fred. And if you need anything-"

"I'll be alright," Ron insisted as he pulled one of his hands away to wipe at his eye. "Thanks, but…I'm just…not right now." Hermione nodded and dropped the subject, but she kept her hold on him. He returned his hand to hers and she watched as he intertwined their fingers. "How are you doing? Did you talk to Kingsley?"

Hermione frowned and shook her head as the unpleasant task of reclaiming her parents appeared again. The day before they had returned, Hermione had discussed the safety of their world and the potential risks left of bringing her parents back so soon. It appeared to be no less dangerous than it had been in fifth year. If they had made it through that, they could, in her opinion, resume their lives safely while their world reconstructed itself. Her best option was to speak with Kingsley about getting a squad of Aurors to accompany her to Australia, where she could find her parents and recover their memories.

"I haven't seen Kingsley since the battle. McGonagall told me he was my best hope…and I know I can trust him. I don't know much else about any of the other Aurors, except-" She stopped as the memory of Tonks sent a stinging sensation through her. "Well, I'll just have to speak with Kingsley when everything gets cleared up."

Ron only nodded. After a few moments' pause he said, "I'll go with you." Hermione looked up from their hands. Ron kept his head down, still moving his hands so that they fit more comfortably with hers. "To Australia, I mean. If you'll have me, that is. I don't like the idea of you going halfway across the world like that without anyone we know." He finally looked up to meet her gaze. "Oh, Hermione, don't cry."

Hermione shook her head and blinked, willing the unshed tears to find their way back. She was touched beyond words. Ron was mourning his brother, and yet he somehow managed to think of her well being in a situation that had yet to arise. Ron sighed and looked down again, letting her hands go in the process. "And now I've made you cry. Way to go, Weasley," he mumbled to himself.

Concerned, Hermione reached out to cup his cheek. She pulled his head up, searching until she found the gleaming eyes of the boy she cared for so deeply watching her back. And then words failed her. Everything failed her. Whatever surroundings there had been just moments ago were blending into something else, fading away into extinction. Because in that moment, the only things that existed were Hermione and Ron, and that look he was giving her that, she finally realized, had only ever been reserved for her. It was much like the look she was giving him which, she realized almost as joyously, she had always set aside for him and only him.

He was Ron and she was Hermione. And they had survived. What else could possibly bother to exist outside of them?

"You're wonderful," she blurted. "You're loyal and thoughtful and…you've turned out to be a lovely human being, Ron. No, don't deny it," she insisted as he opened his mouth to protest. "Thank you. I appreciate that a lot. But you should stay with your family. They'll need you."

"But _you'll_ need me," Ron said simply. As he said it, his ears turned bright red. "I mean, you can't just go off alone like that."

"I'll have the Aurors with me."

"It's not the same. You don't know them. After these past couple of months…you've spent all this time with Harry and me…I don't want you to go alone."

Hermione sighed. "You've done enough, Ron. You're finally back after months on the road. You and Harry deserve a break."

"But I want to go with you."

His tone indicated that there was nothing else to be said about it. Hermione resigned to discuss the matter later with him. "Okay. I'll let you know when I hear from him." Ron nodded.

"Hermione? Can I ask you something completely random?" She nodded. "It's going to make me sound really stupid, though. And immature. And-"

"Ron, it's okay," Hermione said gently. "You can ask me anything."

"Okay, but just…I don't mean to sound like a complete nutter."

"I know you don't," Hermione chuckled. "What is it?" Ron studied their hands again, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The look reminded Hermione of when he played chess, strategizing his next move. When he had gathered the nerve, he finally looked up at her with a confident blaze in his blue eyes. But then he glanced over Hermione's shoulder and his face fell.

"Ron?"

"I'll ask you later," he said quickly before looking back at her. "No, it's fine. It's nothing major." Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Harry walking towards them. She couldn't help but notice Ron's disappointment.

"Hey," Harry called once he was within a few yards of the pair. "Ron, your mum's up. She wants everyone in for breakfast by eight." He stopped a few feet away. "Am I…interrupting something?"

Hermione and Ron shared a look. "No, it's alright," Hermione said.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and plopped down on her right. "Good because Mrs. Weasley asked me to chaperone you two. It's much less awkward this way."

Ron's jaw dropped. "She asked you to chaperone us?"

Harry shrugged. "In so many words, yes. How are you two feeling?"

"We've been better," Hermione answered as Ron gripped her hands much more tightly. "How are you doing, Harry?"

They talked about who they had lost and who was hurting for it. They wondered about the state of Hogwarts and whether it would be ready in the fall. They talked about the weather and how little the Burrow had changed when these topics became too heavy. And when that wasn't enough, they didn't talk at all. Ron fiddled with Hermione's fingers for the next hour, until Harry finally suggested they go back inside before Mrs. Weasley became too concerned.

As they stood and started the short walk back, Hermione felt Ron slide his fingers between hers. She started at first, but then gripped his hand with all her might before smiling up at him. He smiled back shyly and turned his attention back to their destination.

"Oh, good, you're just in time," Mrs. Weasley cried when the trio entered the kitchen. She pulled each of them into a long, warm hug. The toll their disappearance had taken on her was written across her features. "Sit, breakfast is almost ready." She turned back to the eggs and mumbled something to Ginny, who was working on the bacon.

They took their places at the table, where Percy, Bill, and Fleur were already seated. Just as they settled into small talk, Charlie and Mr. Weasley appeared at the foot of the stairs with George, who appeared lost and numb. Breakfast was a silent affair, so much so that even manners were ignored. Hermione noticed Ginny give Harry a peck on the cheek without a single comment from any of her brothers (though Ron grimaced noticeably). She was helping herself to more eggs and had just offered more to Ron when Mr. Weasley broke the silence.

"I know this isn't something we're looking forward to," he began gravely, "but we need to talk about arrangements."

Everyone grew still at once but continued their silence. "Arthur," Mrs. Weasley finally whispered, breaking the tension. "I don't think now-"

"We need to take care of it, Molly," Mr. Weasley said gently. "We can't just ignore it. The sooner, the better. We need to heal."

"What did you have in mind, Dad?" Charlie asked. "There are bound to be several _events_ over the next month."

"I thought we could consult with Andromeda Tonks," Arthur suggested. "Perhaps have a joint service for the three of them."

"You can say their names, Dad," Ron interjected with an edge in his voice. "And they're called funerals, Charlie. Not calling them what they are doesn't make them any easier or better." Hermione placed her hand on his knee in hopes of calming him down.

"Ron, don't," Ginny snapped. "They're just trying to deal."

"Don't," Hermione echoed when he opened his mouth again. His eyes searched hers for understanding. "Don't be angry with them, Ron. They're just as upset as you are." He nodded sharply and turned his attention back to his plate, crossing his arms over his chest as he did so.

"He wouldn't want this," George croaked. Everyone turned to him in surprise. "Don't argue. And he wouldn't want some big service. Let's just bury him as a family and get it done with."

Mrs. Weasley wiped her tears on her apron and rubbed her son's back. "I think you're right, dear. Fred was never fond of moping and tears, was he?" She managed a chuckle at the memory of her lost child.

Bill and Percy agreed with George. No one was opposed. "I'll go up to Hogwarts this afternoon," Mr. Weasley announced. "I'll fetch…well, I'll get him and let McGonagall know our plans. Tomorrow?" There was little discussion before the arrangements were agreed upon.

"We should have a party."

George's voice was not so broken this time. Charlie started to laugh, followed by Ginny and Percy.

"A party?" Mrs. Weasley repeated. "What would we have a party for?"

"For Fred," George said simply. "He wouldn't want a big, sad affair, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't want to be celebrated. I think he'd like the attention."

"It certainly sounds like Fred," Harry mumbled.

"I'm with George on this one," Ginny agreed. "It's…fitting."

"Would it be appropriate?" Hermione asked. She could not imagine replacing a funeral with a party, especially the kind she knew George was talking about.

"Sure it would be," Ron said. "Everyone will be so busy mourning, they'll forget to celebrate that V-Voldemort's gone."

This realization struck everyone at once and they were left dumbfounded by Ron's words for several moments.

"He's gone," Ginny said finally. "No more war. No more fighting."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Bill advised. "He's still got followers running around."

"With no one to lead them," Harry reminded him. "That's a huge improvement. They're running around in disorganized chaos, and the ones we get won't hesitate to turn the others in."

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Percy asked hesitantly. "Having a party is a bit unconventional, obviously. But so was Fred. I'll help George plan it all out."

"Same," Ron and Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley hesitated but eventually nodded. "Alright, fine, we'll have a party. But I'm not doing the cooking."

The party was set for the following Thursday. Hermione offered to help Harry with decorations. Ron, Ginny, and Fleur took food duty. George and Percy designated themselves to oversee the entire project. Arthur nodded his approval, and the Weasleys returned to their breakfast, careful to avoid talk of what the next day would bring.

* * *

><p>Hermione lied in bed and stared at the ceiling for a few hours, dreading the day ahead. In a few hours, they would be burying Fred's body, which meant it would be full of mourning and tears and...<em>She<em> wasn't prepared to handle it; she wondered how the Weasleys were going to do it. The sun rose too quickly that morning. Finally, at seven thirty, Hermione decided it would be best to get ready. She was just tying her hair back when she saw Ginny sit up in the mirror. She watched Hermione finish getting ready soundlessly until the elder witch looked back at her.

"How do you feel?"

Ginny shrugged. "A bit rough around the edges. Why is it so bright out?" Hermione shrugged. "I don't like it. It suits Fred, though, don't you think?"

Hermione agreed. "Gloomy never really was his style." Ginny flipped through the articles of clothing in her closet. She finally settled on a black dress and stared at it.

"I'm only wearing this because Mum would kill me otherwise. He'd rather we all wear bright colors, don't you think?" Hermione nodded. "Oh, this is…it's going to be interesting, to say the least. I don't know whether to laugh or cry or…do you think Harry's up yet?"

"Hmm…he might be. I haven't heard anyone come down the stairs yet." An idea came to her suddenly. "I can go look if you'd like."

"I _would_ like," Ginny breathed with a relieved smile. "Thanks, Hermione."

Hermione took a deep breath as soon as she was on the landing and moved up the staircase as quietly and quickly as she possibly could. It wasn't until she reached the landing before Ron's that she found Harry. He was buckling his belt and his hair was messier than ever. Hermione had to call out for him to keep him from running into her.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you," Harry said. He seemed distracted. "Look, Hermione-"

"Ginny wants you," Hermione said quickly. She was disappointed now. Her plan hadn't worked; when she'd formulated it, she had assumed she'd at least make it to the bedroom.

"Oh, well I'll go right down," Harry sighed. "But, Hermione…" He paused and looked up at her. "Look, I know things are a bit, um, awkward, but-"

"Awkward? What is it that's awkward?"

Harry shook his head. "Honestly, Hermione. For someone so bright, you can be pretty damn thick." Hermione scowled at him. "Ron's not doing too well. I know he's trying to play it off like he's alright, but…just go to him, okay?"

"Really, Harry," Hermione scoffed. "Why do you think I was coming up here in the first place? Hurry, Ginny's waiting on you." Harry smiled gratefully and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, Hermione. I'll see you downstairs in a bit, yeah?"

Hermione nodded and took another breath before she climbed to the final landing. She bit her lip and knocked. "Ron?" She barely waited for an answer before she turned the knob.

He was sitting on his bed, facing the window, and still in his pajamas. Hermione closed the door quietly behind her and cleared her throat. He didn't move. Knowing it would do no good to call him again; Hermione walked up behind him and waited for several moments. Instinct called for her to sit on the bed with him, and she obeyed. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his back. He smelled like Heaven.

Ron covered her arms with his and rubbed the backs of her hands with his thumbs. "I couldn't sleep last night."

"Oh?" Reason told her this was to be expected; given that Ron was burying his brother today, it was only natural that he would lose sleep. But a tiny piece of her wondered if, maybe even hoped that, he had lost sleep for the same reasons she had.

"Yeah. I only got about two hours in. Sleeping's easier when I know where you are." The tiny, selfish piece of Hermione purred contentedly. He needed her, just like she needed him. "I like knowing that you're safe. I can't know that if you're floors away."

"I know what you mean. I enjoy sleeping with you," Hermione mumbled against his back. As soon as the words were out, she gasped and pulled her arms back to cover her mouth. "Oh, that's not what I…what I meant to say was…oh, dear God." Ron looked back at her and chuckled. It was the most wonderful sound Hermione had ever heard. "But I've been having a hard time away from you. Ginny's room is fine, but…it's not the same."

"No, it's not." Ron seemed to be holding his breath as he studied her face for a few moments longer. "Hermione…you know what? Never mind."

"What?" Ron stood up and started searching for clothes. "You can't do that. Ron, come on. Just tell me what you were going to say."

Ron shook his head frantically. "Nope. Not today. I'll tell you tomorrow, but not today."

Hermione gave a frustrated cry and rubbed her eyes. "Honestly, Ron, that's cruel. Now you've got me all worked up, and-and-" She stopped short as she pulled her hands away from her eyes and stared at Ron, who was now only in his underwear and fiddling with the buttons on his robes. He looked up, realized she was staring, and blushed.

"Sorry," he said, drawing the robes closer to his body. "I didn't even think about you being in here. You know, with the past few months and…sorry."

"Don't be," Hermione heard herself say as her eyes drank in his body. For the second time, she found herself apologizing for her mouth. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Ron shook his head. "Tsk, tsk." He pulled his robes on slowly. "Mind in the gutter. I let you kiss me, and now look what happens."

Hermione scoffed. "_Let_ me kiss you?" She walked over to stand in front of him and grabbed his tie. "You seemed to enjoy it an awful lot for someone who _let_ me kiss them." She finished adjusting his tie and looked up into his face. His beautiful baby blues were glossed over with tears. "Ron, it's alright. Today's going to be alright."

"I-I don't want to do this," Ron choked. Hermione gathered him in her arms and he rested his head on her shoulder as he sobbed. She did her best to comfort him, rubbing his back and whispering words of encouragement over and over. Somehow, it worked. One moment, he was crying on her shoulder, the next he was wiping his eyes, and then the very next-

She wondered how she had gone this long without kissing him, especially after having a taste. She never wanted to go another day without feeling his lips on hers, or his tongue in her mouth, or his toned chest rising and falling quickly under her hands after buttons had been ripped apart in their feverish haze.

She wanted him to hold her like this every day, to lie back on his bed every opportunity she got while he kissed her like there was no tomorrow or yesterday or anything but them in that very moment. Ron's robes were ripped open in the front and Hermione's dress was up past her stomach. He was pressed against her but, though it was even better than her wildest dreams, they still had far too many clothes on for her liking. It occurred to Hermione that she could give one simple command, and Ron would be sure to fix that.

She had half a mind to tell him this when the door hit the wall with a resounding bang. Ron scrambled off of her and as she moved to pull her dress down as far as the fabric would stretch, she heard him hit the floor with a thud. Wincing for him, she sat up and found herself facing a very red-faced Mr. Weasley. The dress wouldn't stretch nearly as much as she wanted it to.

"Er, Dad," Ron said finally. "Uh…well, see, what happened was-"

"Oh, no," Mr. Weasley said with a shake of his head. "I think I've got a good idea of what was happening. I just came to tell you that breakfast is ready. But if you've got more important things to take care of-"

"We'll be down in a second," Ron mumbled, but Mr. Weasley shook his head as he walked out the door.

"Oh, no, by all means, take your time."

Ron stayed put on the floor and Hermione sat still as they listened to the footsteps travel down the flights she had climbed just minutes ago. "Did…did your dad just give us his blessing?"

"I _think_ that might be what that was," Ron said slowly. His head appeared at the side of his bed and Hermione giggled at the sight of him. "What's so funny? That was-"

"You're adorable," Hermione sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I should have kissed you a long time ago. Oh, I'm sorry. _You_ should have _let_ _me_ kiss you a long time ago."

Ron rolled his eyes and rejoined her on the bed. "Hardy har. Well, I guess we should get down there then," he said as he buttoned his robes. "Get my tie again?"

Hermione smiled. "Gladly."

* * *

><p>They were the last to arrive in the kitchen for breakfast, with the exception of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who were nowhere to be found. Ron was finishing a blueberry muffin when someone called to him.<p>

"Ron?"

Ron looked back at the doorway leading into the sitting room and saw his father leaned casually against the frame. "Yeah?"

Arthur motioned toward the room with his head. "A word, please."

Ron blew out a clump of warm air as his heart accelerated. After the awkward start of the morning, he wasn't expecting anything pleasant to come out of this conversation. He nodded and followed his father into the sitting room, ignoring the curious looks his brothers were shooting them.

Arthur sat next to the fireplace in his favorite chair. Ron sat opposite him on the couch. He fumbled nervously with his fingers while his father observed him. It seemed an eternity before he spoke.

"Well, let's clear the air. You're a grown man. You can do as you please."

"I-what?" Ron asked, completely lost.

Arthur nodded. "You're responsible and you're an adult now. You have been for some time. Now, I don't know exactly how things worked while you were…well, _away_." Ron's fidgeting grew worse as he longed to tell his father what had been going on for the past year and as he realized with a growing dread that he would have to tell him all of it. Even the parts he wasn't proud of needed to come to light. But Arthur didn't seem to be concerned with that just yet. "And your mother would kill me if I she knew about…erm…the incident this morning and didn't say anything."

This was more like what Ron had been expecting. They had had the talk years ago and Ron remembered it as being nothing short of terrifying and miserable for the both of them. He would sooner take on Bellatrix Lestrange than sit through it again. "Dad, look, you don't have to-"

"Oh, no, I do," Arthur said with a shake of his head. He pulled his glasses off and polished them with the hem of his shirt. "So, while you were away, were you…_careful_?"

Ron could feel the heat rushing to his face. "Oh, Dad, no, it's not like that." Arthur raised his eyebrows at his youngest son. "I mean, there was nothing to…we haven't…we're barely together as it is," Ron finished lamely. "If you can even call it that."

Arthur's expression went blank. "Do you mean to tell me that after all those months camping, or Merlin knows what, that you and Hermione didn't figure things out?"

Ron was stunned but managed to shake his head.

"Nothing happened?"

He shook his head again. "Not until Hogwarts," he muttered.

Arthur clucked his tongue and shook his head. "Seven years. It took you seven years to admit to that girl that you're crazy about her?" Ron could only stare at this point. "Unbelievable." Arthur rose from his chair and moved into the kitchen, leaving Ron more bewildered than he had ever been before.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, it was raining. The streaks of rain that tore against the gray sky pounded against the windows with surprising strength. Hermione finished wrapping up the last of the leftovers and charmed the dishes to wash themselves. She sighed and observed the kitchen; it was cleaner than she could remember seeing it in years (which was really saying something, knowing Mrs. Weasley). Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were upstairs. Bill was tending to them; Charlie and Percy had disappeared into George's room hours ago. Fleur started drying the dishes with a heavy sigh.<p>

"Eet will never be quite the same, thees place," she said quietly. Hermione shrugged and nodded in agreement. "You can go."

Hermione shook her head. "No, there's too much to do. I can't just dump it all on you."

Fleur shrugged. "We 'ave cleaned the dishes. The kitchen eez spotless. There eez nothing left to do." She nodded toward the staircase. "Go see him. He needs you."

Hermione sighed and thanked her before she trudged up the staircase to Ginny's room. She stopped at the door and hesitated before knocking gently. When there was no sound whatsoever, she slowly pushed the door just wide enough for her to slide into the room. She had just reached the tiny beaded bag beside her bed and was kneeling to pick it up when Harry bolted upright from Ginny's bed with his wand arm outstretched, fully armed.

"It's just me," Hermione gasped quickly as his eyes focused. He rubbed them gently with his free hand and nodded. "I'm going upstairs. Are you-?"

"I'll just stay here tonight," Harry yawned as he replaced his wand on the bedside table. "Wait, I'll walk up with you. I want a word." He leaned down to kiss Ginny's sleeping form and grabbed his glasses. Harry shut the door quietly behind them and led them up the stairs. "Hermione, you know…Ron and I don't get into details with personal stuff a lot."

"Are you telling me that there are some boys who don't discuss their feelings?" Hermione said with mock surprise. Harry only rolled his eyes.

"Just listen. Ron and I don't talk about…_things_. So I wouldn't be asking this if I didn't think it mattered." Hermione raised her eyebrows and indicated for him to go on. "Are you two together?" She didn't answer. "You can tell me. And if you've agreed to not talk about it with other people, then just say that but-"

"No, it's not that," Hermione said with a sigh. "You see, we haven't had much of a chance to talk or…or anything after the battle. I mean, we did that morning when we slept in the dorm. But since then…well, it's been one thing after another." Harry stopped on the landing before Ron's and waited for her to continue. "We talked about the kiss. I explained and we decided that we want to try. Being a couple, that is. At least, I _think_ that's what we were going to try. And then nothing happened while we were rebuilding and sorting out things to get back to the Burrow. And of course once we got back, there were arrangements to make."

Harry nodded slowly. "So nothing's happened since that morning in Gryffindor tower? What about this morning? I sent you up there and you're telling me nothing happened?"

"Well…"

"Well?"

"We…I don't know that you'd care to hear this." Harry's eyes widened. "Oh, no, Harry it was nothing like-well, we snogged. He was upset, and I was trying to comfort him, and then the next thing I knew, we were on his bed and-and then Mr. Weasley walked in-"

"_Mr. Weasley walked in on you?_

"We were only snogging!"

"On his _bed_."

"Well, he didn't seem to _mind_, exactly."

Harry shook his head. "Unbelievable. And you still managed to avoid any talking?" Hermione nodded. "So…you're _not_ together. But you're…_something_?"

"Well…I suppose that sums it up pretty well. Yes. We're _something_."

"Hmm." Harry considered this and then began walking the rest of the way. "Something. Not bad. Took you long enough, but…I guess baby steps, huh?" Hermione smacked the back of his head lightly as they reached Ron's door. "You know, I figured. I just didn't think it'd take _you_ this long to figure it out." He rapped gently on the door.

"You figured?" Hermione asked curiously. "How long?" Harry shrugged. "Harry-"

"Yule Ball?"

"Hm."

"If there was any doubt in my mind, that night erased it."

The door swung open and Ron greeted them, still in his dress clothes. "What night?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged tense glances. "Erm…the night of the Yule Ball."

Ron scowled. "What about it?"

"I was just telling Hermione how _obvious_ you two have been since then." Realization dawned on Ron's face and he nodded.

"It was pretty out there in the open, wasn't it?" He finally looked at Hermione and her heart soared as she nodded. "Merlin, I was an idiot."

"You're still an idiot," Hermione said gently. Ron smiled.

"Right, if you two are finished," Harry said a few moments later, breaking their daze. "Mind if I grab some clothes?"

Ron frowned. "What for? Oi, you're not-"

"I'm staying with Ginny tonight," Harry said as he pushed past Ron, who only watched as Harry rifled through his things for a change of pajamas. "She's already asleep, actually. Hermione's going to stay here tonight. If that's okay, that is."

Ron's response was delayed by a few moments and only elicited when Harry stopped and looked up. "Why wouldn't it be okay?" Hermione breathed relief.

Harry smirked. "That's what I thought. Well, I'll see you two in the morning," Harry announced as he pushed his way back into the hall. "Oh, and be careful, you two. Hermione, don't let him pressure you into anything you don't want to-"

"_Harry_," Hermione hissed disapprovingly. "Good night." He left, chuckling as he went. Hermione looked back at Ron, who was still staring after Harry. "Are you okay?" she asked finally. His eyes snapped back to her and he nodded slowly.

"Just exhausted. Come in before we wake everyone up, though." Hermione did as she was told and sat down on Ron's bed. She felt instantly at home in the violently orange room. She changed while Ron pulled out his own pajamas. As he changed, she lied back on his bed and studied the pattern of the ceiling. "Did you want to share?" Ron asked from across the room. Puzzled, Hermione waited for an explanation. "I can sleep on the cot if that's weird for you."

Hermione sat up and frowned. They had shared a bed already. Why wouldn't they share one now? Did he not want to? Was he second guessing this relationship business? "Ron, we need to talk."

Ron stiffened and his eyes narrowed. "Right…what's going on?"

"We said we'd talk. Don't you remember? When we were in Harry's bed in Gryffindor tower, we talked, and we said we'd talk some more. And we haven't. And I need to know where we stand."

"Where we-I thought we decided we were gonna try to-to…all this couple business," Ron said, affronted. "That's what we agreed on, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded quickly. "That's what I thought. But…if you think it would be weird to sleep in the same bed after all that, then maybe-"

Ron groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Hermione," he said from between his fingers, "this is completely different."

"Is it?"

"Yes," Ron snorted as his hands flew to his sides. "It is. We were just coming out of a battle and Harry's bed was the only one there. Harry was in the bed with us. Half my family was in the room, not to mention Merlin knows how many other people. This-this is _my room_. _My bed_. No one else is here. It's just us."

When he said it like that, Hermione realized how right he was. It was very different. "I still want to sleep with you," she blurted. "Oh, rubbish, that's not-anyway, I don't mind if you don't. But if you'd rather we didn't, I'd understand."

Ron shook his head. "No. I'd rather we did." His ears were turning red. "So…that's okay?" Hermione nodded. "Right. Okay." He walked over to the bed nervously and sat down beside her.

"It's much more comfortable if you put your legs up," Hermione said as she scrambled under his quilt. Ron put the rest of his body up on the bed and lied back, still keeping a distance between them and laying over the blankets. "Ron, really, I don't bite."

He turned to her with a cheeky smile. "What if I want you to?"

The part of Hermione that might have scolded him for saying such a thing was pushed aside by a new, excited part of her. "That can be arranged," this new part said coyly. "But you're much too far away for me to do anything about it now." Ron seemed surprised by her playful banter but joined her beneath the quilt. His left arm slid across the pillow and rested comfortably under her head. He seemed hesitant to do much more, but as soon as Hermione sidled closer to him, he draped his right arm over her hip. It was like the morning after the battle all over again.

Suddenly, they were kissing, and Hermione could not remember for her life who had started it. All she knew was that her arms fit perfectly around Ron's neck and he was applying just the right amount of pressure to her hip. He pulled her even closer and she gasped into his mouth as their bodies met. He was warm and firm, not to mention so very cuddly…

"This," Ron whispered, breaking away from Hermione's lips. Their eyes met for a brief second before bent his head down to kiss her jaw. "This is what I want."

"What?" Hermione half laughed. "You're not making sense," she sighed, though she couldn't be sure if it was because his skillful lips were working wonders on her neck or he was really being as vague as she thought he was.

Ron finished with a few quick kisses that led him back to her lips. "I want this. I want to be with you and only you. And I don't want you to see anyone else. I want you to be mine. Officially."

Hermione couldn't help the smile that burst onto her face. "I don't want to be with anyone else." Satisfied with her answer, Ron kissed her hungrily. "Oh, wait-no, it's fine, you didn't do anything. I just…we're risking a lot, aren't we?"

Ron looked at her skeptically. "Hermione, we just got out of a war. I don't think this is really risky business in comparison."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, Ron, this is _different_. We've been friends for so long. What if…what if it doesn't work out?" He scowled. "Ron, I'm serious! These things happen all the time to even the best of couples. What if we don't….what if we don't make it? We'll lose each other and then Harry will be stuck between us. Then there's all of our-"

"You worry too much," Ron interrupted. "Hermione, we'll be okay. I don't plan on ending this. I want it too badly and I've wanted it for too long to screw it up." Even in the dark, Hermione could see his ears turning pink. "And, if I'm not mistaken, you feel nearly the same way."

As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. "I do. I really…" She was struggling to resist kissing him right then. The way he was bearing his feelings to her right now was so atypical of Ron Weasley, and yet he was doing it for her. "It has to be all or nothing," she said finally. "We go into this for the long run or we walk away and save ourselves from-"

"Why would you think walking away is even an option?" Hermione shrugged. "I'm not looking for an out, Hermione. I already told you. This is what I want. For the long run. Nothing else."

Hermione couldn't resist any longer. She pulled his head back to hers and kissed him deeply, tasting every inch of his mouth as she had that morning before they had been interrupted. Ron seemed to remember it well; he slid his hands under her shirt as he had done earlier and rubbed circles into her skin. Hermione moaned and pushed against him before breaking away for air. The couple rested their foreheads together and gazed into each other's half-lidded eyes.

"You're not supposed to be that good at kissing," Ron whispered. Hermione's jaw dropped slightly and Ron chuckled. "You think you've fooled everyone, being a prefect and a teacher's pet and what not." He paused to kiss her temple.

"What's wrong with that?" Hermione asked.

Ron shook his head. "Nothing. It's a good thing. If no one suspects what a minx you really are, then I won't have to worry about anyone going after you. You're all mine." He cupped her bum and moaned before placing a swift kiss on her lips.

Unsure of how to reply to this sudden flattery, Hermione said, "It's getting late."

"Is that your way of telling me this is too much?" Ron started to remove his hands but Hermione reached around to stop him.

"No, don't. It's not too much. It's just enough. But if we don't get to bed…" She stopped and felt her face grow warmer as she considered the implications. "We need our energy for tomorrow. No use wasting it now."

"I don't think it'd be a _waste_," Ron joked. Hermione gave him a pleading look and he grew serious. "Yeah, you're right." He turned to lie nearly on his stomach and kept his arms tightly wrapped around her. "Is this alright? I mean, are you comfortable? Because-"

Hermione cut him off with a peck as she moved her arms down to his middle and tightened her hold on him. "This is perfect." As she watched Ron stare at her adoringly, she remembered the conversation she'd had with Harry. "Ron? If…if you had label this…I mean to say, if you were going to introduce me to someone…what would you call me?"

Ron frowned. "Is this a trick question? I'd call you by your name, wouldn't I?"

"No," Hermione cried. "No, I mean…the label. What sort of label would you give me? Like…like, Harry, for example, you'd say, 'This is my best friend, Harry Potter.' What about me?"

Ron yawned loudly. "Well," he said at the end of it, "I'd call you my girlfriend, wouldn't I?" Hermione's heart leapt at her ribcage. "That's what you are, isn't it? I mean, if we're a couple…we're a couple, right?" He yawned again.

"Yes," Hermione decided. "Yes, we are." She touched her lips to the tip of his nose. It was odd…Ron Weasley was her _boyfriend_.

Ron laughed quietly. "You're my girlfriend. Weird."

"Tell me about it."

They laughed quietly until Ron grew serious again. "Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"Remember the other day, when I said I wanted to ask you something?"

Hermione's heartbeat quickened as the forgotten revelation presented itself. "Yes. What was it?"

Ron sighed. "Okay, well…I know this is going to sound stupid-"

"And immature," Hermione cut in. "And you don't mean to be a complete nutter, _but_-"

"Alright, alright," Ron chuckled. "I just need to know, okay? I know I don't have a right to ask, but if I don't now, I will eventually. It's inevitable."

"Okay. Shoot."

Ron swallowed audibly. "Did you actually snog Krum?"

Hermione bolted upright and stared down at Ron with a disbelieving look on her face. "Are you serious?"

Ron shrugged. "I told you," he said. "It's immature and-"

"No, I mean…all that build up. For _that?_ It's almost disappointing." Ron cocked an eyebrow.

"Would you rather I came up with a more interesting question?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's…geez, you had me all worried over this, and that's all it was."

"What did you think I was going to ask?"

Hermione sighed. "Oh, I don't know. Alright, fine. I kissed him. Twice." Ron stared at her expressionlessly. "Well?"

"Just twice?" Hermione nodded. "When?"

Hermione gaped at him. "Do you really want all the de-"

"Yes," Ron said soundly.

"Fine." Hermione rolled her eyes. "The first time was after the Yule Ball. He kissed me good night and it was hardly a peck. The second time was a few days before the last task. We went for a walk on the grounds and it was raining. And, contrary to popular belief, kissing in the rain isn't all it's cracked up to be. It was disgusting and messy and there was nothing romantic about it in the slightest." Ron still appeared unconvinced. "You're better at it, though."

This made him grin. "Yeah?" Hermione nodded and leaned down to prove her point. "Mm…definitely. Although, you've got a lot more experience than I do."

Ron snorted. "I've only ever snogged one other girl, Hermione. I wouldn't say-"

"What did you do with Lavender?" she asked before she could stop herself. "I'm sorry, that was…really blunt."

He shrugged as guilt passed over his eyes. "Nothing you couldn't have seen in the common room. Oh, c'mon, you don't have to look like that. I know you're feeling smug." Hermione stopped biting her lip and smiled.

"Just relieved, I guess," she admitted. "Not that it would have mattered if you had, but…it's nicer this way."

"What about McLaggen?"

Hermione lied on top of him and put her arms on either side of his head. "Less than with Viktor. Er…maybe it was a bit more, depending on how you look at it. Oh, he shoved his tongue where it wasn't meant to be! I spent the entire night avoiding him for it." Ron let out a peal of laughter. "I wasn't even aware that he was going for it. He's not exactly smooth." She ruffled Ron's hair a bit with her fingers. "You're far superior."

Ron smirked. His hands worked themselves into Hermione's hair. "Good to know." Ron pulled her face down to his and kissed her slowly. Hermione's breath stilled in her chest until he released her many moments later. "We should get to sleep," he whispered, out of breath, as his nose tickled its way up her check. He reached her temple and left a soft kiss.

Hermione rested her head on his chest. "Now you've gotten me comfortable. I don't want to move," she sighed.

Ron kissed her again. "Then don't."

"I'm not crushing you?"

"Nope."

"I should move."

"Stay," Ron insisted, wrapping his arms around her lower back.

"Okay," Hermione breathed. Exhaustion hit her suddenly and had no intention of letting up. She managed to lift herself up enough to grab Ron's quilt and pulled it up over her shoulders. "There. Comfortable?" Ron answered with a light snore. Hermione smiled down at his sleeping, tired face. "Sweet dreams, Ron," she murmured. A few seconds later, she was asleep with him.

* * *

><p>AN: Forever avoiding writing dialogue for Fleur.

Reviews are much appreciated, friends. :) More to come!


	2. Some Things Never Change

A/N: This is the longest thing I've written ever. Wow. Well...I hope it's worth it. (This is the part where those of you familiar with TLAT laugh at me those of you used to my usual chapters scowl.) I'm trying my best to get us out of the post-War years as quickly as possible.

I also want to thank you all for your responses to the story so far. I'm really excited about the story itself and I think, from the response to the first chapter, that a lot of you are, too! I want to thank every single one of you who reviewed or alerted the story. It means a lot to me to know that you guys appreciate it. I hope I can live up to your expectations.

Anwyway...Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Some Things Never Change<strong>

Ron woke up at three in the morning.

He was confused for a few moments. He wasn't at Shell Cottage, or Hogwarts, or in that godforsaken tent. How had he gotten back to his room? And what was on top of him?

He flexed the fingers on his right hand and stopped as he realized that they were surrounded by something-hair. Thick, curly, dark hair. And then it all came rushing back to him. He smiled to himself and shifted gently to the right so that Hermione slid halfway onto the bed. She groaned and threw one of her legs over him. He paused to make sure she hadn't woken, listening until he could here her breathing deeply, in an almost hypnotic manner. When the sweet melody reached his ears, he adjusted, tangling the opposite hand in her hair and wrapping his right arm around her waist protectively.

Thoughts failed him as he watched her sleep. Hermione Granger was in his bed, nestling against him like he was her personal, life sized teddy bear. Not that he minded. If someone was going to be doing that job, he wanted it to be him. The only trouble he could foresee was the lack of sleep. It would be impossible to sleep beside Hermione without marveling at her beauty and wondering at the fact that she wanted to be with _him_, of all people. Who could possibly sleep with such distractions?

"What're you doing?"

Ron pulled his eyes away from where his fingers were tied in Hermione's hair and looked at her face. He had adjusted to the dark now and could see her eyes, barely open and heavy with exhaustion, the deep shade of brown he adored just peaking through.

"I was watching you sleep," he responded, his voice less groggily than hers.

Hermione snorted. "That's weird, Ron. You don't tell girls things like that." But her smile betrayed her. Ron smiled back. "What time is it?"

"Dunno…bit after three, I suppose," he answered, barely suppressing a yawn at the end. "It's late. 'S all I know."

Hermione chuckled and draped her left arm over Ron's middle. She tucked her head against his shoulder and kissed his neck gently. "You're comfortable." Ron snickered. "You are. We have to cuddle more."

"Hermione Granger is a cuddler?"

"Shut up." She was suddenly hovering over him, kissing him as her hands rested on his shoulders. It was gentle, and yet Ron felt as if he'd been knocked off his feet, completely lost in Hermione and the way her silky skin of her palm slid against his rough, whiskery face. "I like other things, too." Before Ron could respond, she dropped back to her old position, but on his other side. "But mostly I like cuddling."

"Tease."

"Mhm. Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I like watching you sleep, too," Hermione admitted through a yawn. "It's not really that weird."

Ron laughed. "It's not weird if you do it, is that how it is?"

But Hermione had already fallen asleep and indulged him in his new hobby.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke at precisely ten the next day. Between the sun and the orange walls, it looked as if Ron's room was on fire. She smiled to herself as she remembered the events that had led her to be there, in Ron's arms. Her hand was resting just below his belly button. She rubbed across the exposed skin and he let out a soft moan. Hermione snatched her hand away quickly and looked up at his face. His eyes were still closed and, a few seconds later, his pattern of deep breathing returned, as if it had not been interrupted at all.<p>

She remained still, watching his face as he slept. Why had she pulled her hand away? Wasn't she allowed to touch him? She was his girlfriend now, after all. She had an excuse.

Hermione rested her hand back on the stretch of exposed skin and, watching Ron's face carefully, moved her palm further up, taking the fabric of his tattered t-shirt with it. Halfway up his torso, she stopped and moved her hand back to the start of its journey. Ron moaned but still did not wake. Although Hermione reveled in his reaction, unconscious though it was, and the fact that she could have this affect on him. Not that she would have needed any sort of reaction to continue. No, his skin felt so good under her palm that she might have kept going even if he'd woken up and protested against it. She needed more…

Hermione sat up and looked down at Ron before looking to her hands. They were no use from this angle. She did the only logical thing she knew to do and swung her right leg up and over so that she was straddling his lap. Her right hand fell back to the spot it had been teasing and her left mirrored it, both repeating her previous actions several times. Ron moaned and a slight smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. Hermione froze suddenly. What if he were to wake? What would he say to her sitting on top of him? She was testing an incredibly tricky boundary and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what would happen if she went too far past the line.

But she couldn't help herself. She had wondered for years what it would be like to touch Ron Weasley without consequence or odd looks or making a complete fool of herself. She had fantasized about watching him from this particular angle as far back as she could remember. And now here she was, getting all of that. Was she moving too quickly?

_You're his girlfriend now_, she reminded herself_. You're allowed to do as you please_. Her mind flashed briefly to Lavender. Ron had certainly not taken it slow or turned _her_ away. The thought made Hermione's stomach ache as she remembered not only the unpleasantness of their sixth year, but the last time she had seen Lavender Brown…she brushed the thoughts away quickly and glanced at Ron's lips. They were parted ever so slightly and looked especially tantalizing. Just as Hermione thought she could take no more, Ron's tongue appeared, quickly swiping over his bottom lip before he smacked it together with the top one.

Without giving herself time to chicken out, Hermione leaned down and kissed him, keeping her hands in place for balance. Nothing happened at first, except that Hermione caught the distinct taste of Ron. She pulled back for a breath and heard Ron inhale sharply just before she returned her lips to his. This time, he responded, taking her bottom lip between his. He reached his hands into her especially wild morning hair and nipped her lip gently. Hermione gasped and one of her hands slipped, making her lose balance. Her forehead collided with Ron's and she cried out in pain before rolling off of him, clutching her wounded skull.

"Oh, Merlin, are you okay?" Ron asked as he propped himself up on one elbow while rubbing his forehead. Hermione continued to cover her face and shook her head. "Let me see-" Hermione swatted his hand away. "Oh, c'mon, my skull's not _that_ thick," he said with a chuckle.

Embarrassed, Hermione shook her head again, still covering her face. "Just leave me here to die of mortification."

"It's not that bad," Ron laughed. He flipped onto his stomach, resting one leg between Hermione's, and pried her hands away from her face. He dropped one to rub the spot on her forehead. "Well, it's not any redder than the rest of your face."

"Oh, shut up," Hermione groaned. "Your head's a bit pink, though. Did I hurt you?"

"Nah," Ron scoffed. "You know, up until you slipped, I'd say I could get used to that every morning."

Hermione grinned. "Really?" Ron nodded. "It's a good thing I'm partial to you, then."

"That's a very, very good thing," Ron agreed before capturing her lips in another kiss, picking up where they'd left off. Hermione reached around and grabbed a fistful of Ron's shirt, egging him on. He promptly slid his tongue into her mouth, flicking at hers until it joined his in an aggressive battle for control. Hermione slid her legs to the sides so that Ron could fit between them. "Are you alright now?" he whispered against her lips.

"Am I bruising?"

Ron looked up. "Nope. Maybe I should kiss it just incase, to make sure it feels better." He kissed her forehead and continued down her temple, until he reached her cheek. He kissed his way across her nose to the other side and then down along her jaw. Hermione tightened her grip on the fabric of Ron's shirt and he moved back to her lips. Before she could register what she was doing, she found her hips pressing up against Ron's in a fit of desire. Ron pulled away and groaned, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just…just give me a second."

"Did I do something wrong?" She felt Ron shake his head slowly as he groaned again. "No, tell me. If I did, I need to know."

He lifted himself up to gaze into her eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong. I just…" He took a deep breath and exhaled rapidly. "I don't want to move too fast. I want to go at your pace."

Hermione smiled mischievously. "But this _is_ my pace."

"Oh my god," Ron choked. "No, don't…say things like…I mean, it's your pace _now_, but if we keep it up, it'll be far past your pace pretty soon and I don't…" He paused and watched as Hermione looked up at him curiously. Her hair was even bushier than usual, the result of both her desperate need for a haircut and having slept on it. It spread around behind her like a mane and Ron's heart melted as he toyed with one of the curls and she smiled. "I don't want you to regret anything. And I don't want to ruin what we've got by rushing it."

Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. "When did you get to be so mature?"

"It was bound to rub off on me at some point, as much as I hang around you."

Hermione giggled and sighed again, this time contentedly. "Just promise you'll be a bit childish from time to time, when it's appropriate."

"Of course. Where else would I get all my charm from?"

"Precisely my point," Hermione whispered with a smile before she pulled his head down to hers.

* * *

><p>The Weasleys and Harry were gathered round the kitchen table for breakfast a few minutes before ten. It was a late start by Mrs. Weasley's standards, but no one questioned her as she sniffed and wiped at her eyes over the stove. Ginny offered to help with the pancakes and Harry took a seat beside Mr. Weasley, who was looking over the Daily Prophet. He offered the front page to Harry when he finished, but there was nothing more than a few arrests of rogue Death Eaters and obituaries. He was happy to see that there were no new names-at least none that he recognized.<p>

"I'm surprised the smell hasn't woken Ron," Percy remarked at five past ten. Harry handed him the front page and avoided his eyes. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Ron was wide awake. He glanced to his left and exchanged an awkward look with Mr. Weasley-one which told him that he was just as aware of the situation as Harry was. Neither said a word.

"Hm, that _is_ strange," Mrs. Weasley observed. "Of course, it's been a rough couple of days. It won't hurt to let him have a lie in." She surveyed the table. "Hermione must be having one, too."

Bill and Charlie looked up from their sections of the paper with bemused expressions.

"Hermione was already up when we-when I got up."

Mrs. Weasley's spatula hit the frying pan with a clatter. "We?"

"Well, I meant when Harry and I came down for breakfast," she said quickly. Harry hid behind his newest section of paper. "Oh, come on, Mum," Ginny pleaded a moment later. "We didn't do anything. Hermione was there!"

"And that's all that stopped you, is it?"

"No! I only meant that-"

"I know it's been a tough week, but I still expect the best behavior out of you, Ginevra."

Ginny sighed. "I just didn't want to be alone. We fell asleep early and didn't wake up. That's it. And we were good enough to get up on time and help with breakfast, but of course, if your Golden Boy and Hermione are having a lie in-"

At this unfortunate arrangement of words, Mrs. Weasley dropped her spatula on the floor.

"I thought you said-"

"Morning," Ron yawned as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He plopped down on Mr. Weasley's left and asked for the sports section. "Been ages since I looked over the paper," Ron said brightly. "Odd, isn't it?"

Mrs. Weasley gaped at him. Harry could see the wheels turning in her head. "Ron, have you seen Hermione?"

Ginny seemed to realize what was happening as Mrs. Weasley asked. She looked quickly at Harry, who shook his head subtly.

"I think I heard the shower running when I came down," Ron answered casually. Harry could see the tips of his ears burning redder which each passing moment and was grateful that Mrs. Weasley couldn't see them.

Mrs. Weasley retrieved her spatula and cleaned it before she returned to the eggs. Hermione did not appear until the breakfast was being put on the table.

"I'm sorry I took up the bathroom this morning," she said breathlessly while running her hands through her wet strands of hair. "I'm afraid I've let this mess on my head get out of control."

Mrs. Weasley looked relieved and gave a nervous chuckle. "I'd be happy to trim it for you this afternoon, if you'd like."

"Oh, that'd be lovely, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you." Hermione took the seat next to Harry. Ron scowled as Ginny sat on his left. "How did you sleep, Harry?"

"Not as well as you did, apparently," Harry mumbled. It was Hermione's turn to scowl. "Pass the eggs, would you?"

"So," Bill said loudly a few minutes later. "What all did you get up to these past few months?"

Harry looked up, confused. He, Ron, and Hermione had explained the heavier details of their journey when they had still been at Hogwarts days ago. They had told them about Gringotts and Godric's Hallow. Hermione had explained the horcruxes and they had taken turns crediting each other with destroying them. What else was there to tell?

But then he noticed Bill looking pointedly between Hermione and Ron. He laughed loudly.

"We told you everything, Bill," Ron said while looking at Harry as if he had sprouted an extra head. Of course, this wasn't true. Harry had graciously smoothed over the part where Ron had deserted them, later telling him it wasn't important. But Bill already knew about this. He had let Ron stay in his home when he'd had nowhere else to go. "What're you fishing for?" he asked when he saw a streak of mischief cross Bill's face.

"I think you know exactly what he's talking about," Charlie said with a wink before nodding at Hermione.

"Oh, god," Hermione groaned, burying her face in her hands. Their implications suddenly hit Ron and he felt his face grow warm.

"What are you two on about?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she sent a fresh plate of pancakes down the table.

"Well?" Ginny grinned up at Ron. "Is that how it is now?"

"Is that how what is?" Mrs. Weasley asked again.

"We're not going to say it out loud, Mum," Charlie laughed. "If we're wrong, that'd just be embarrassing for everybody."

Ron chanced a glance at Hermione. She peaked at him over her hands and nodded. Ron sighed dramatically. "Yes. Hermione and I are…_together_…if that's what you're asking."

"Sure took you long enough," George said as he walked slowly into the kitchen and took a seat next to Mrs. Weasley. She simply shook her head.

"I don't understand."

"What's there to understand?" Ron asked, confused.

Mrs. Weasley smiled slightly. "I just…well, I thought you were already together. Weren't you? At Bill and Fleur's wedding?"

"What? No," Ron yelped. "We've only just figured it all out."

Mrs. Weasley's mouth formed an 'o' and she looked down at her plate, attempting to suppress a smile. "Well, I'm very happy for the both of you."

"When did it happen?" Ginny asked.

"More importantly," Charlie cut in, "how?"

"Who made the first move?" Bill asked. George rolled his eyes at them as Mrs. Weasley piled food onto his plate.

Ron swallowed a large bite of bacon. "Why the sudden interest in my romantic life?"

"Because you've actually got one now," George quipped, earning a sharp tap from his mother. "That and they've all placed bets. Oh, I'm joking," he piped up quickly when Hermione gasped.

"Speak for yourself," Bill mumbled.

Ron shook his head and took a bite of scrambled eggs. "It was me," Hermione said quietly. Ginny nearly spit out the food she was chewing. Bill cheered triumphantly.

"Damn. I was rooting for you, Ron," Charlie said loudly. "I thought you might man up."

Ron scowled at Charlie before mouthing 'traitor' at Hermione. She only smiled sweetly and returned to her pancakes.

"Well, Hermione, at least you won't have to worry about impressing the in-laws," Ginny said cheerfully. "Seems we've all been rooting for you anyway. And you're better than Lavender by a long shot."

A sinking feeling settled in Hermione's stomach. "How is Lavender? Has anyone heard anything?"

"She's alright." It was the first time Mr. Weasley had spoken since Harry had come down for breakfast. "She was going to St. Mungo's when I went to Hogsmeade the other day. They're watching her for symptoms typical of bite victims, but she probably won't end up much worse off than Bill is. She's just scratched up a bit."

Hermione couldn't help but feel relieved, despite the silence that fell across the table. She looked up at Ron and he smiled at her reassuringly. Harry coughed loudly, giving them both meaningful looks. "See what I have to deal with now?" he said to Ginny, who shook her head solemnly.

"I'm afraid I've got you beat, Harry," Mr. Weasley chuckled quietly. Ron choked on his eggs and Hermione's face turned bright red.

Harry snickered. "So I've heard."

* * *

><p>The next few days passed without disruption. Charlie went back to Egypt three days after Fred's burial. Bill and Fleur slept at Shell Cottage, but Fleur returned nearly every day, even after Bill had gone back to work. Mr. Weasley and Percy went back to work at the Ministry on Monday. They didn't return until ten o'clock that night.<p>

"It's a wreck," Percy informed them. "Chaos in every department. They're pulling people from all over the place to track people down."

"And it seems we've missed the worst of it," Mr. Weasley told them. He sat back in his favorite arm chair and closed his eyes. "It's going to be a hectic couple of months."

"What all have you got to do, Dad?" Ginny asked, looking up from the game of chess she was playing with Harry.

Mr. Weasley's sigh nearly sounded like a growl. "Well, there's still a couple of Death Eaters running about. Of course, the Aurors, have got most of that under control, but we've all got to be on the look out. There are people in nearly all the holding cells and hundreds of trials being scheduled. There are objects and places to be tested and scouted out. And, of course, there's Hogwarts. We've got to get it opened up in a few months."

Hermione looked up from her book when Mr. Weasley mentioned this and absentmindedly stroked Ron's hair as he snored softly from her lap. He had fallen asleep at least an hour before while watching Harry and Ginny's game, but Hermione didn't have the heart to wake him. Besides, she felt at peace having him there, especially in such a calm state. But now that was easing away at the mention of the fall term.

"What are they going to do about it?" Hermione asked as nonchalantly as she could manage. The twinkle in Mr. Weasley's eyes told her he saw through her.

"It'll be opening, one way or another," Mr. Weasley said. "But so many records have been lost and there's been so much damage to the building. They're putting people on reconstruction and the Muggles relations office is trying to put the lists of magical children back together."

This did not please Harry in the slightest. "You mean there are kids who might not get their letters?"

Percy shook his head. "Not if they can recover all of their records. They seem to be doing a decent job of it so far, but McGonagall's the only one who's got a real idea of how many there are, and she's loaded down with repairing the building. They'll need new teachers as some will refuse to come back, undoubtedly. And there will be some parents who won't let their children out of their sight now. Especially if it's to go to a boarding school where-" He stopped and the Weasleys shifted awkwardly.

"Will you be going back, Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked, breaking the silence. Hermione froze and glanced up at him from her book.

"I haven't really thought about it," she said quietly. This was a lie, quite possibly the biggest lie she had ever told. Ever since they had agreed to go off with Harry last year-not that she regretted that decision in even the slightest of ways-she had spent much of her free time, as little of it as she'd had, thinking about Hogwarts. She was supposed to have graduated and taken her N.E.W.T.s. She would be looking for a job now if it weren't for the bloody war. How was she supposed to do anything if she didn't go back for her final year? Would McGonagall even let her?

"Of course she's going back."

Hermione's glance shot down to Ron, who was blinking away the traces of sleep as he spoke to his father. He yawned loudly and sat up, stretching his arms over his head and cracking his neck. Even as she was surrounded by Ron's family, she couldn't help but admire the way his muscles moved beneath his shirt. Harry cleared his throat loudly and her mind checked back into reality.

"What do you mean, of course I'm going back?" she asked incredulously.

Ron shrugged. "I just think it's obvious. _You_, of all people, won't turn down a year of learning."

"What about you, Ron?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Will we be sending you off for another year abroad?" He chuckled at his own joke, but Ron scowled.

"I don't know," Ron mumbled. "I mean, if Hermione goes…yeah, probably. What else would I do, anyway?"

"Fair point," Mr. Weasley observed. "Well, I'm sure McGonagall would be more than happy to take you on. She'll no doubt be serving as Headmistress until they can find a suitable candidate for the position."

Ron and Harry exchanged confused looks. "Why wouldn't Professor McGonagall carry it out?" Harry asked.

"She's getting on in her years," Percy said sadly. "Let's face it. She's got time left, yes, but they'll want someone young and fit starting out. The longer they last, the better. Plus, there's no way she could handle that on top of teaching. And I doubt she'll give up teaching for the Head position."

"I wonder who they'd consider," Harry said thoughtfully. "Maybe an older student? I can't imagine any of the teachers they've got left taking on the job."

"It'll be a hard position to fill," Mr. Weasley yawned. "Well, I've had the most hectic day. I think I'll head up to bed. Don't stay up too late," he advised the rest of them.

"I should probably go, too," Percy said after Mr. Weasley had disappeared from sight. "I'll check on George before I go."

Only Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were left downstairs. Ginny had soon checkmated Harry, who swore under his breath at the loss. Ron stood up and stretched again. "You coming?" he asked Hermione. She grinned and nodded. Ron pulled her to her feet and kissed her slowly.

"Disgusting," Ginny scoffed as she climbed onto Harry's lap. Ron made an inappropriate hand gesture and deepened the kiss.

"Is this going to be a normal thing now?" Harry asked. "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad you're _finally_ together, but we all _know_ that you're _finally together_. No need to show off."

"So this is why you've been bumming in my room, huh?" Ginny asked Harry. "Not that I mind, of course," she added coyly. Ron made a gagging noise and grabbed Hermione by the hand.

"Alright, fine, we're leaving."

"Good night, Harry…Ginny…" Hermione called over her shoulder as Ron ushered her to the stairs. They reached Ron's room in record time. As Hermione changed into a pair of freshly laundered pajamas, Ron stared out the window at the back of his room. His shoulders sagged. "Ron? Aren't you going to change?"

Ron sniffed and moved back to the bed. He shook his head as he unfastened his jeans. "I'll just sleep like this," he grumbled. "It's fine," he said before Hermione could even attempt to talk him out of it.

"Ron?" He lied back in bed and pulled the quilt up to his chin. Hermione scrambled to be underneath it with him. Her heart broke at the site of tears flowing freely down his cheeks. "Ron, what is it? What's wrong?"

He refused to answer for several minutes. The silence dragged on until Hermione finally pulled him into her arms. She stroked his back comfortingly and sighed in relief when she felt his muscles relaxing under her touch.

"I just miss him," Ron whispered. "And he's never going to come back."

"I know. I'm so sorry, Ron." Hermione held back her own tears for Fred. She would not break when Ron was in such a vulnerable state. He needed her, and she was going to be there for him.

Ron laughed to himself. "He could be a real git, you know? But he was my brother. And he was a fantastic brother."

"He was," Hermione agreed. "He loved you, Ron."

"I know. I loved him, too."

Ron's tears slowly subsided until they stopped coming altogether. Hermione kissed his hair over and over, hoping to draw out some of his pain that way. It seemed to work.

"He'd be so proud of you."

Ron snorted. "I doubt it."

"Why do you say that?"

Ron shrugged. "I didn't do anything impressive. Hell, I left you and Harry out on your own. What's so impressive about that?"

Hermione sighed. And there it was, the shoe she had been expecting to drop. "But you came back. He would be proud of you for that. _I_ was."

Ron looked up at her. "Really?"

Hermione nodded. "And I shouldn't have given you such a hard time for leaving."

"But, I-"

"Let me finish," Hermione snapped. "This is important. I need to say it. Not that you leaving wasn't wrong and awful, but…you came back. And I understand why you'd left. And I knew that you'd wanted to come back, but it was incredibly difficult for you to find us, and…I get that. I gave you such a hard time because I was so angry with myself."

Ron frowned. "But you didn't do anything wrong."

Hermione shook her head. "I was mad at myself for letting you off so easy. I forgave you the second you came back. And I hated that. I hated that I was so willing to wipe your slate clean and take you back. I hated that I could let you hurt me and drop it so quickly because…because I care about you so damn much."

Ron was silent for a long time. "I don't like hurting you."

"I know."

"I hate myself for what I did."

"Please, don't. You saved Harry's life. You destroyed the locket." Ron flinched at the mention of it. "You never fully explained that one, by the way." Ron shuddered and buried his head in her hair, pulling her closer to him than she thought it was possible to be. "We'll get back to that later. Look, the point is that you've more than made up for it, Ron. I'm not angry with you. Harry's not angry with you. You were there when we needed you most. That's all that matters. Don't be angry with yourself anymore. Fred would tell you the same. And he would be proud of all you've done to make up for it."

Ron nodded. "I guess you're right." A few stray tears trickled down his face. "Well. We should sleep, yeah?"

"Mhmm. We'll need our energy tomorrow. There's so much to do for Thursday."

"Yeah." Ron kissed Hermione quickly. "Thanks, Hermione."

"For what?"

"For making me feel like the greatest bloke on the planet," he grinned. "I don't deserve it. Or you. But I guess I got lucky."

"Nah," Hermione giggled. "If anyone's lucky, it's me."

"If you say so," Ron chuckled with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

><p>A sharp pain in Ron's thigh woke him up in the middle of the night. He winced and rubbed at the offended area. As soon as he moved his hand, it struck again. His eyes snapped open as he rubbed it again. When it struck a third time, he managed to catch the sock covered source of the pain in his hand.<p>

"Hermione, what the hell," Ron grumbled as she struggled to release her foot from his grasp. He blinked a few times and realized that her entire body was flailing about the bed. "Hermione?"

Hermione let out a small moan and cried out in pain. Ron released her foot as he sat up and gripped her shoulders. Her eyes were clenched shut. "No," she hissed. "No…don't…please, don't…don't hurt me…I didn't mean to…"

"Hermione, wake up," Ron said urgently. "_Hermione_." She finally woke up, gasping for air and looking around the room in horror. "It's okay," Ron said. "You're at the Burrow. You're in my room. You're fine. No one's going to hurt you."

Hermione's eyes sought out Ron's. As soon as she found them, she started crying. She sat up and launched herself into his arms. Ron held her to him tightly, kissing and stroking her hair while she cried and caught her breath. "I was so scared."

"I know. But you're safe now."

"It was Greyback. He was awful, Ron, even more awful than in real life and-"

"He's dead," Ron said with satisfaction. "He's never going to come anywhere near you again. No one is. I'll make sure of that. I'll keep you safe."

"I know you will," Hermione mumbled against his chest. "You always do."

The burning rage in Ron's chest at the mere mention of Greyback began to churn, bubbling into warm content at Hermione's words. "That bastard," Ron growled as he unleashed the last of his wrath. "He's gone. He's never going to do anything to you again."

Hermione was silent for a few minutes. "Ron? Can I…can I tell you about it?"

"Of course."

"But I don't want to upset you."

Ron pulled Hermione's face into his hands and kissed the tip of her nose. "Your pain is my pain, love." Hermione broke down into a fresh wave of tears, touched by his words. "You can tell me anything you'd like."

Hermione took a deep breath. "I dreamed that…that you and Harry didn't come after me…in Malfoy Manor." She nearly regretted telling him when she saw the broken look in his eyes. "You didn't make it. And they gave me to Greyback. He was going to-going to-"

"But he didn't," Ron said quickly. "He didn't. We got to you, remember? We took you out of there and back to Shell Cottage and everything was fine. You're fine now. Greyback didn't get you and he never fucking will." It came out in a low growl. Hermione hadn't expected for Ron to react so angrily. For a moment, she was afraid that she had upset him far too much. But then he showered her face in kisses and wiped the tears from her cheeks and she scolded herself for thinking such a thing.

The pair somehow found their way to a heated kiss. Ron rested his forehead against Hermione's when they broke apart and wiped away the rest of her tears. "Feel better?" Hermione nodded.

"Loads, thanks to you." She kissed him again. "Ron, I-"

"Hm? What is it?" Ron asked when Hermione didn't finish. She had been dying to say it the past few days. Every time she saw Ron, her gut twisted in a funny way and her mind turned to mush. The words were always on the tip of her tongue, ready to slip out at a moment's notice, proper timing be damned. Whenever a good opportunity, such as this, happened upon her, however, she froze. It was only three words. Eight letters. One sentence. Two nouns and one verb. So why wouldn't they fall out of her?

_Do it, _her brain screamed._ Just say it. Tell him before it's too late!_

"I-thank you," her mouth improvised while her brain kicked itself. "For letting me tell you what I need to get out. For being here." Hermione looked down at the place where her fingers were fidgeting with the sheets. "You're so very important to me, you know."

_That'll do, Granger._

Ron smiled. "That's what I'm here for. And you're important to me, too."

_Don't swoon…don't do it…not yet…_

Hermione looked up to find that Ron's eyes were wet.

_Okay, swoon._

Ron laid Hermione back on the bed and readjusted the blankets she had kicked into a mess. When he finally moved next to her, he wrapped himself completely around her. "Now if anyone should try to harm you in the middle of the night, they'll have to get past me," Ron said. "And, as my brothers can tell you, that's not an easy feat."

Hermione chuckled and stroked Ron's cheek with the back of her hand. "When did you grow up?"

Ron shrugged. "I dunno, but I hope it's not too late to go back." He yawned. "Being an adult is no fun at all."

"It gets easier."

"You would know, of course."

"Oh?"

"You've been an adult since at least fifth year."

"Not true in the slightest."

"Really?"

"If only you'd seen my behavior sixth year. I was hardly an adult. Lavender and Parvati can tell you that."

Ron kissed Hermione's shoulder. "What did you do?"

Hermione sighed. "I was a jealous mess. And I took it out on them."

Ron snorted. "Then neither of us are adults, are we? I still get jealous when you're talking to Harry."

"Ron, that's ridiculous."

"I can think of at least five things I could do to make your time more productive."

"I doubt it."

"Firstly, I could interrupt him for a good snog."

"Ron-"

"Not only would the snog be worth it, but his reaction would be priceless."

"I hardly think."

"Second, I could bring you up here and snog you."

"A bit redundant, don't you think?"

"Not at all. Third, I could-"

"Good night, Ron."

"Oh, but this is a good-"

"_Good night."_

"I could take you out on my broom. We could fly around the Quidditch pitch. And then afterwards, we could have a nice snog on the field."

"You're incorrigible."

"Fourth-"

* * *

><p>Thursday arrived quickly. It had taken a lot of work to put together, but Ron was glad for it. George seemed to throw himself into the project and the rest of his family had done the same. It was a good distraction and he was glad to know that George's mind was preoccupied by something other than grief. He and Ginny had started making food the night before with all of their mother's recipes and transfiguration spells laid out before them. Mr. Weasley and Percy spread word around the Ministry which, naturally, carried out to the rest of the wizarding world. The entire Order-what was left of them, anyway-was said to be coming.<p>

The Daily Prophet arrived early Thursday morning with more reason to celebrate. The Wizengamot had elected Kingsley Shacklebolt to be the new Minster of Magic. The news thrilled Harry, who felt optimistic about the direction of the Minsitry now that the war was coming to an end. He and Hermione talked about it all morning while they set up decorations in the tent that had been used at the wedding the previous summer. Hermione strung paper lanterns in an array of colors around the entire space. Harry painted a congratulatory banner for Kingsley on the grass.

"I'm sure he'll still be here tonight," Harry said. "I think he's the best man for the job."

"He certainly seems to be," Hermione said as she finished placing a purple lantern in the final corner of the tent. "I only hope he's not terribly busy tonight." When she turned to look back at Harry, he was frowning.

"I don't think he will be, but...look, Hermione, I talked to Ron the other day." Hermione crossed her arms defensively. "He said you didn't seem to want us coming along to get your parents. And I know it's going to be emotional and probably really difficult, but don't think for a second that we're not up for it."

Hermione sighed and sat beside Harry on the ground. "It's just that you two have been through so much as it is. You should relax, Harry. And Ron should spend time with his family. You've been on the run for nearly a year. I think you two deserve a break."

Harry clucked his tongue and shook his head. "I'm sorry, was that not you we spent Merlin knows how many months with in that damn tent? You've been through a lot, too, Hermione. And you shouldn't have to go through any of it alone."

"Harry-"

"We're sticking with you," Harry said. "No matter what happens. We're going to Australia with you, unless you've got a really good reason we shouldn't. And, trust me, I don't think you could come up with any single thing, real or otherwise, that either of us would deem a good enough reason."

Tears spilled over Hermione's eyes as she tackled Harry with a hug. "You're wonderful, Harry. I don't know what I'd do without you two," she sobbed into his shirt as he patted her on the back awkwardly.

"What else are friends for?" Harry said simply. "I'm pretty sure we both owe you our lives several times over."

"Oi, Potter, watch those hands!"

Hermione looked up from Harry's shoulder and smiled as Ron approached them. She wiped her tears away quickly, but it was too late. "What's wrong? Did Harry upset you?"

"No, no, everything's fine," Hermione sniffed. "Really, Harry was being helpful." Ron looked between them curiously. "We were talking about Australia."

"Oh," Ron slowly. "Yeah, Hermione, Harry and I discussed it. We're coming with you."

"I know," Hermione smiled. "I'm glad."

"No snogging until I'm gone," Harry sang as he filled in one of the letters with bright red paint. Ron snuck a kiss while his back was turned. "And none of _that_ while we're halfway across the globe."

"Geez, Harry, what do you want from us?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head as he painted the 't' dark blue. "I refuse to be made the third wheel."

"We won't let that happen, Harry," Hermione said gently. "We like our quality Harry time, you know."

"We do?"

"Don't be rude, Ronald."

"I wasn't being rude."

"Acting like you don't enjoy Harry's company? That's rude, Ron!"

Harry laughed. "Same old Ron and Hermione."

Ron shrugged. "What, were you expecting us to grow tentacles or something?"

Hermione threw her arms around the both of them and pulled them into a group hug. "Same old Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Some things never change."

"And some things do," Ron said pointedly before he kissed her.

"My gag reflex is in the first category, guys."

"Shut up, Harry."

"_Ron!"_

* * *

><p>By eight in the evening, the party was in full swing. Hermione had run across a few of her old classmates and several people she recognized from the Order. Parvati Patil had arrived with news that Lavender was leaving St. Mungo's after the next full moon. There seemed to be no permanent damage other than a nasty scar across the right side of her face.<p>

"But there are all sorts of surgeries she's looking into," Parvati babbled on. "Plenty of cover ups she can use. To be honest, I don't see why she can't live a normal life when she gets out of there."

"That's wonderful," Hermione said, genuinely pleased to hear the good news. "I was so worried for her. Greyback was so vicious, and the way things looked, I wasn't sure-"

"Butterbeer? Oh, hey, Parvati."

Hermione gratefully accepted the bottle from Ron and kissed him on the cheek. He offered his own bottle to Parvati, but she declined.

"I think I'll head over there next, actually," she said, glancing back at the refreshments. "So." She turned her attention back to the couple in front of her. "When did _this_ happen?"

"When did what happen?" Ron asked before taking a swig of butterbeer. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"About two weeks ago." Parvati looked impressed. Hermione could see her doing the math and watched as her eyes widened when she placed the date. "Oh. _Oh_. So that would be right around…did it have anything to do with…_two weeks?"_

Hermione nodded and grabbed Ron's free hand. "I guess you need tragedy to see what really matters to you sometimes."

"_Oh_, are we talking about the couple thing?"

Hermione and Parvati shared a look. "Thanks for joining us, Ron."

Parvati chuckled and shook her head. "Oh, some things don't change. Well, good for you two! Good for my change purse, actually. Have you seen Seamus?"

"Over by the drinks," Ron said before Hermione could react. "It was good to see you, Parvati."

"Yeah, you, too! Keep in touch, yeah?"

"Ron, what was she talking about?"

"No idea."

"Do you think they were betting on us?"

"Probably."

"Oh, Merlin! That's so-"

"Luna!" Ron called when he spotted the familiar blonde and trademark earrings. He waved her over and she skipped up to them happily.

"Ginny told me you two are together now," Luna said lightly as she hugged Hermione. "Of course, I didn't believe her at first, because I used to hear rumors like that all the time. But then Harry confirmed it. He seemed really excited about it, actually," she added as she hugged Ron. "Oh, I'm so happy for you both. I've been expecting this since I met you, you know."

"Erm," Ron said, looking anxiously at Hermione. "Well, glad we didn't…disappoint. Oh, Hermione, Kingsley's over there with Harry."

"Oh, perfect," Hermione squealed. She took a quick gulp of butterbeer and handed the half empty bottle to Ron. "I'll be back. It was good to see you, Luna."

Ron and Luna kept nice conversation once Hermione left. Ron had always had a soft spot for Luna. She thought he was hilarious (even when he didn't mean to be) and had a way about her that he could only describe as refreshing. She had just begun to explain why some sort of species he couldn't pronounce was going extinct when something hard and heavy knocked into his side.

"You and Granger, eh?" Seamus Finnigan asked giddily. "I always knew it. So, tell me, how is she between the sheets?"

"Seamus," Ron said, giving Luna an apologetic look, "you know I'm not going to tell you that."

"No, Ron, you _have_ to," Seamus pleaded. "I've got this theory that-"

"Whatever theory you have about my girlfriend, I'm sure I don't want to hear it," Ron said with a grimace-party because he was afraid of what Seamus was thinking, and partly because he was suppressing a smile at the thought that he had just called Hermione Granger his girlfriend and gotten away with it. "How are you, Seamus?"

"Pretty good, considering. They tore my arm up a bit." He held out his left arm and waved it, though it looked unscathed. "Fixed it up in a jiffy at St. Mungo's."

Ron admired the Healers' work for a few minutes longer before he finally said, "Look, Seamus, it's been great talking to you, but I should find Hermione."

"Say no more," Seamus said, raising his previously injured hand to stop him. "If I had a fine piece like that, I'd want her by my side every second of the day."

"Erm, right," Ron huffed. "I'll see you around."

Hermione did her best to tear through the crowd politely. She swiftly acknowledged the people she knew and wasn't bothered to stop and talk with anyone who called out to her, other than to say hello and wish them well. She was on a mission to find Harry and Kingsley, who had conveniently disappeared into an entirely different crowd than the one they had been in when Ron had pointed them out.

She finally found them just outside the tent. "Oh, perfect," Harry beamed. "Kingsley, Hermione's been dying to talk to you."

"How are you, Kingsley?" Hermione asked sweetly. She offered him her hand, but he hugged her instead.

"I'm doing well," Kingsley boomed. "And it's good to see that you kids are, too. You've been through a lot these past few years. Where's Ron gotten to?"

"Sidetracked by Luna Lovegood," Hermione said quickly. "Look, Kingsley, I hate to bother you, but Professor McGonagall told me-"

"That'd I'd be able to help you find your parents," Kingsley finished. Hermione paused for a moment and then nodded. "Minerva spoke to me about it yesterday when she stopped by the office. Of course, I'd be glad to help you, but I have to warn you that it could be several months before we get any sort of team together that would be suitable for what you need to do."

"M-months?" Hermione squeaked.

Kingsley nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so. Of course, if there's a way to do it sooner, I'd be more than happy to put it together for you. But-" He paused and looked around before beginning in a hushed tone. "There are…other ways, other than what I would advise normally."

"I don't know," Hermione said warily. "I'm not sure I want to do anything shady."

Kingsley shook his head. "It's not so much shady as it is a little more dangerous. All you have to do is get clearance for a few portkeys. You have their information?"

"Mostly," Hermione said eagerly. "I'm sure they weren't selling the house. They must have all sorts of documents there. And if not, I know their identities. It would only be too easy to search for them in phonebooks or records."

"That's a good amount to go on," Kingsley said proudly. "It just may take you awhile if you do it that way. Not that it can't be done."

"You could try looking up dentist offices," Harry interjected. "They're still doing dentistry, right? You could hop from office to office asking for them."

"Oh, that's a great idea, Harry," Hermione squealed. "You say I'd need portkeys?"

"And I would be more than happy to provide them for you," Kingsley said. "Just let me know when you want to leave and where you want to go. You'll be on your own, though. I can't spare any Aurors at the moment. Of course, if we keep your trip under the radar, I think we'll have avoided the worst of the problems with this particular method."

"Oh, Kingsley, that would be just wonderful," Hermione cried. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much-" She broke off, refusing to let herself cry. Kingsley patted her shoulder gently.

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Granger, after all you've done. This is the least I can do. Ah, I see a particularly important official making a bit of a spectacle. Perhaps I should intervene. If you two will excuse me…but get in touch soon!"

Ron appeared just as Kingsley left. "What did I miss?"

"Kingsley's going to help us get to Australia," Harry said. "Sooner rather than later."

Ron grinned. "That's great! Are we going to have a band of Aurors looking out for us?"

Hermione explained the situation to Ron. "But if we can figure out the best place to start, we just need a portkey. And Kingsley said he would have them set up for us. As in multiple if we needed them. We could be off to find my parents in a week," she squeaked in excitement. Ron smiled, but he did not look thrilled. "What is it? Am I overlooking something? Are you having second thoughts about going?"

Ron shook his head. "Not at all. But you're forgetting the biggest obstacle of all."

Hermione furrowed her brow at him in confusion. "What? What is it I'm forgetting?"

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the kitchen at one in the morning, yawning and leaning against each other. It had taken over an hour to take down the decorations and wrap up leftovers. Fleur had only finished washing dishes ten minutes ago. Everyone else had either left or gone to bed, with the exception of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.<p>

"Well," Harry said sleepily, "I had an interesting conversation with Kingsley earlier."

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "He offered me a spot in the Auror department." Hermione and Ron gaped at him, suddenly more awake. "All of us, actually. He said anyone involved in the Battle had a spot if they wanted it. He could use more hands now."

"Wicked," Ron laughed. "That'd be brilliant." He had dreamed of being an Auror for years, and here it was, falling into his lap. It was exactly the kind of break he needed. They could work for the Ministry and before long he'd be buying his own place. He imagined a little flat in London with fat, old armchairs and walls covered in bookshelves full of Hermione's collection. The thought put him at peace.

"What d'ya think, Hermione?" Harry asked. She was frowning.

"Oh, I don't know. I mean, it's a lovely idea. It's nice to know we have a guaranteed job."

Ron sighed. "But?"

"Well, I don't want to fight for the rest of my life." Harry and Ron exchanged glances. "I've been doing it since I was eleven essentially. I want a boring desk job. I want to pursue S.P.E.W. I want…not _that_. Of course, it makes sense for you two," she added quickly. "You're good at that sort of thing and you'd put one hundred and ten percent into it. I know you'd just love it. But…that's now what I want."

Harry nodded. "I figured you'd say something like that."

Hermione smiled sadly. "I think Hogwarts is really the best option for me at the moment." She looked up at Ron. "What about you?"

As Ron was going to answer, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley finally arrived inside, making the trio jump. Ron rubbed his eyes roughly and Hermione yawned.

"What are you three doing up?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "It's nearly one thirty in the morning."

"Mum, we need to talk to you," Ron said as he stifled a yawn. "It's kinda important."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchanged looks before they sat opposite their son and his friends. "What is it?" Mr. Weasley asked nervously.

Hermione looked between Harry and Ron nervously. "Well…see, my parents…you know that I put them in Australia." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Well, I need to get them back now. And I talked to Kingsley tonight, because Professor McGonagall said that would be the best thing to do, and he said he could help us."

Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly. "That's wonderful! Is he getting a group together for you? Is it going to be like a search party? Oh, that'll be interesting to organize."

Ron placed his hand on Hermione's knee and squeezed, trying to transfer some confidence into her. "Mum, he said that could take months."

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Oh, that's awful."

"It is," Harry said. "But…Kingsley suggested something else."

"Oh, boy," Mr. Weasley muttered nervously.

Ron ignored him and pressed on. "He said that we could go ahead if we wanted. He would give us clearance and everything, on portkeys and resources. Anything we need. But it'd be up to us."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley remained silent. "So," Mr. Weasley began finally, "you're saying you three want to go off to Australia for Merlin knows how long in search of Hermione's parents?"

"Yes," Harry and Ron said.

"Without any sort of security or supervision?"

"Basically," Harry mumbled.

Hermione could feel that they were losing control of the situation. She stayed silent while Ron continued to argue their case. "Kingsley thinks if we go without making a scene, there won't be so much danger involved. You would know, and so would he, but not many other people would need to be involved." Mr. Weasley nodded and considered this point.

But Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Absolutely not. I know I don't have any sort of say over what Harry and Hermione do, but Ron's not going."

"Mum, I'm of age," Ron snorted. "You can't keep me from going."

"If you want a roof over your head, you won't be going," Mrs. Weasley said shrilly. "You've only just gotten back from wandering around the world! I'm not letting you go back out there. And if I had my way, Harry and Hermione wouldn't be going, either!"

Mr. Weasley sighed. "I think she might be right, I'm sorry to say."

"What?" Ron shrieked.

"Hear me out, Ron," Mr. Weasley said. "You'll have to get all sorts of authority from the Ministry for this. There are reports that will have to be filed about use of magic on Muggles. Your portkeys will have to be authorized. The Ministry's simply not a safe place at the moment. That might put Hermione's parents in greater danger. Not to mention you three traveling halfway across the world alone is a security risk in its own right."

"He's right, Ron," Hermione said. "Look, I can just go on my own, and no one will have to know I-"

"You're not going by yourself," Ron growled.

"And you're not going at all, Ronald," Mrs. Weasley snapped. "End of discussion. Hermione and Harry can decide for themselves, but _you're_ not going."

Mrs. Weasley stormed out of the room. Mr. Weasley excused himself and followed her quickly. "It won't make sense for just you and me to go," Harry said quietly to Hermione. "It'd be wrong to do this without Ron. Mr. Weasley's right. We shouldn't all three be going out there like that, on our own. We're still a huge security risk. There are people who would kill us if they had the chance. Hermione, we'll find them." Hermione only nodded. Harry gripped her shoulder. "I promise you we'll find them as soon as we can."

"I know we will. Thanks, Harry."

Harry nodded and bid them good night. Ron suggested they go upstairs as well. He led Hermione to his room, trying to bring her out of her zombie-like state by cracking jokes. By the time they reached his room, she had stopped acknowledging them altogether. "You okay?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head softly and leaned against him. "We'll find them, Hermione. It'll be okay."

"They're right, though," she said heavily. "It wouldn't make sense for us to go. I'll be fine," she said, smiling up at him. "We'll figure it out. You're right. It'll be okay."

Ron smiled back, but he seemed unconvinced. "It will be. I promise. And the second I have enough to money to get my own place, we'll go to Australia and-"

"Oh, Ron, don't," Hermione gasped. "You need to stop fighting your mum on every little thing. She just wants what's best for you."

"Yeah, but what's best for me is whatever's best for you," Ron said as he scratched the back of his head. "And what's best for you is getting your parents back."

Hermione wiped a few tears from the corners of her eyes. "I don't deserve you," she whispered.

Ron brushed a few tears from her face. "Don't say that. You know it's not true." Hermione shrugged. "Hermione, look at me." He held her chin so that she could not avoid his eyes. "Don't say that. _You_ deserve better than _me_."

"Don't," Hermione squealed. "Stop. You have to stop putting yourself down, Ron. Fine, we both deserve each other, okay? Don't say you don't deserve me, because you do." She was having difficultly breathing as her chest heaved with great sobs. "And honestly, it doesn't matter what we deserve, just what we want, and I want you."

Unable to resist any longer, Ron crushed her lips with his. He kissed Hermione fiercely and she responded with as much enthusiasm as she'd had when she'd first kissed him weeks ago. She flung her arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth. "I want you, too," Ron whispered against her lips. Hermione let out a tiny sob and pulled him back to her.

They swayed on the spot for several moments before it occurred to Hermione to move to the bed. Ron walked backwards until the backs of his legs found what they were looking for. He sat back on the bed and pulled Hermione into his lap.

"This," Hermione gasped, "is why…your…mother said…no." Ron chuckled against her mouth and gilded his hands down, past her lower back, until they rested comfortably on her arse. He squeezed gently and Hermione whimpered. Ron stared up at her in astonishment.

"That's good?"

"Oh, yes." Her lips attached themselves to his neck. "Ron…"

She didn't need to say more. He squeezed again and Hermione moaned sweetly. She pulled back and stared at Ron for a few seconds before she reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up and way. He was mesmerized by her upper half, his eyes directly drawn to her breasts. "Hermione," he said when he finally managed to breathe, "what…you're okay with this?"

"It's too hot," Hermione allowed. "Is this…too much?"

Ron took a moment to answer, as he was still distracted, and shook his head vehemently. "You're gorgeous," he said. "Erm…can I…?"

Hermione chuckled nervously and nodded, thrusting her chest at his face. Ron moaned and slowly slid his hands up her sides. He stopped before he reached them and looked up at Hermione, who gave him an encouraging nod. He swallowed and covered her breasts with his hands.

"Holy…fucking…perfect."

Hermione laughed before she titled his chin up and kissed him. Ron pulled her legs around his waist and held them tightly as he stood slightly, just enough to turn and rest her back onto the bed. He kissed her again quickly as his hands worked against her skin, feeling and memorizing every inch of her upper half. In next to no time, his hands were on the clasp of her bra and Hermione was arching herself away from the mattress so he could undo it. He paused just before he pulled it away, looking to her for permission. She only bit her lip and smiled. With a deep breath, he removed her bra.

Hermione watched Ron's face, waiting for a reaction. He dropped her bra to the ground and grinned madly before leaning back down to her. He kissed her lightly before dragging his mouth down to her neck. He placed a few short kisses on her collar bone before sliding further downward and kissing the skin between her breasts. Hermione moaned and slid her fingers through Ron's silky red hair as he moved to one side, worshiping one of her breasts with his mouth while massaging the other.

Hermione had never felt anything so wonderful. Her level of excitement was rising with every kiss and touch. As Ron switched sides, she realized that she did not want to stop. He could continue to remove pieces of clothing and touch her like this all over her body, and the chances of her stopping him were slim to none…

"Ron?"

He answered her with a final lick before kissing his way back up to her neck, where he spent a generous amount of time. "Ron," she said more urgently as he grabbed her hips and kissed the spot beneath her ear. He stopped and met her eyes with his before they washed over her face.

"What is it?" Ron asked. "What's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head as she gasped for breath. "We should stop," she breathed. "I'm enjoying this too much." She could see the realization dawn on his face. He nodded and settled down next to her as they tried to catch their breath. Finally, Ron dropped his arm across Hermione's stomach and kissed her head.

"It's a bit chilly in here," Hermione whispered, turning her body into Ron's. "Or is it just me?"

"Just you," Ron mumbled. He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. "Here," he said, handing it to her. Hermione stared at it and smiled. "What?"

"You're…you're giving me your shirt." Ron stared at her blankly. "It's just…you know, that's very chivalrous of you. And a bit cheesy, letting your girlfriend wear your shirt."

"It'll probably look better on you anyway," Ron said as she accepted it and pulled it over her torso. "Definitely looks better on you," Ron chuckled. The dark gray material hung very loosely around Hermione. She laid back in it and Ron pulled her closer to him. "You should wear my clothes more often." He buried his face in her neck and took a deep breath. "You smell fantastic, by the way."

Hermione chuckled and rested her cheek against his head. She stared up at the ceiling, content with the feeling of Ron's hand rubbing her stomach and his breath on her neck as it grew deeper and more rhythmic. She moved her hand to his back and stroked his spine. In a matter of moments, he would be asleep. And soon, they would be waking up to another day together. This was her life now. Every day until they died or Ron got sick of her nagging, Hermione's life would revolve around her and Ron. Tears sprang to her eyes at the thought and she quickly wiped them away.

"Hermione?" Ron asked sleepily just as he was about to drift off.

"Hm?"

"I don't want to push you, okay?"

"I know," Hermione yawned. "You're not pushing me, Ron. You're being a perfect gentleman."

"Yeah, but…it's easy to go too far, you know? Like tonight?" Hermione nodded and pressed herself against him more firmly. "So I want you to tell me. Whenever you're ready for some new step or whatever, just tell me."

"What about you? What if you're not ready?"

Ron snickered. "Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. I won't even look at you without your permission, if you want."

"I think that's a bit extreme, Ron."

"Yeah, you're probably right. But just promise me, okay? You'll tell me when you're ready for…things?"

Hermione kissed the top of Ron's head. "I promise. If it means that much to you, I'll tell you."

She could feel him smile against her shoulder. "Mm, good." He yawned. "Good night, Hermione."

Was this really happening? Were they really talking about _sex_? Hermione's entire body tingled at the thought of being with Ron in such an intimate manner. It wasn't as if she'd never fantasized about it. There had been nights when it was all she could think about. But now that it was a reality…how could she not be ready? She wanted to be with him, didn't she? Of course she did. She had always wanted that, to be with him in every way possible.

But, as usual, life was getting in the way. There was far too much on her mind to allow her to focus on something so complicated and pleasant. But was it so complicated? Hermione pushed the thought to the back of her head as she listed her many other concerns. She had to find her parents. She needed to make a decision about school. But, for the first time in a very long time, she realized that she had time. Ron had time. Harry even had time.

And she was going to get to spend all of her time with Ron.

"Ron?" Hermione said gently as her heart burst with the realization that she could very well be spending the rest of her life with the boy next to her. "Ron, I…I love you."

He answered with a loud snore and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

* * *

><p>Now that Hermione knew how Ron liked to be woken up, she had no problem waking before he did. The morning after the party, she trailed a line of kisses down the side of his face and across his jaw. By the time she sought his lips, he was very much awake. Hermione rolled onto her back and pulled Ron over her as she snogged him.<p>

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this," Ron admitted when they parted for breath. "Being able to touch you like this." He ran his hands up her sides for emphasis. Hermione arched her back and whimpered. "Holy shit," he gasped at her reaction.

"Get used to it," Hermione gasped. "Please, I beg of you."

Ron was going to retort when there was a knock at the door. The couple froze. "Erm…just a sec," Ron called.

"It's only me," Harry said through the door. "But I'd hurry up, if I were you. Your mum-"

Whatever else Harry said was drowned out by the sound of footsteps charging up the stairs. Hermione pushed Ron off of her and sat up, clutching the sheet around her, even though she was fully covered. Ron set off in search of his shirt.

"Ronald Bilius, you open this door right now," Mrs. Weasley shrieked. "Or else I'll knock it down. And so help me Godric, if there's a girl in there-"

Hermione whimpered and pulled the sheet further up, eclipsing her mouth from view. "It'll be fine," Ron squeaked as he pulled his shirt over his head and kicked Hermione's bra under the bed. Just as he reached the door, it flung open to reveal a very angry Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Ginny were cowering behind her on the landing. "I was getting to it," Ron snapped when he recovered.

"Oh, I'm sure," Mrs. Weasley scoffed. She looked back and forth between Ron and Hermione several times before she spoke again. "And what, exactly, is the meaning of this?"

Hermione disappeared even further behind the sheet. "She was just staying the night," Ron mumbled, kicking at the ground.

"Just staying the night?" Mrs. Weasley screamed. "I know what happens when girls just stay the night. Especially the way you two are. Honestly, I-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron yelped in shock.

Mrs. Weasley laughed. "Do you think I'm blind, Ronald? I see the way you two are, the way you look at each other. We have these sleeping arrangements for a reason." At this, she rounded on Harry and Ginny, who cowered even further into the wall behind them. Satisfied, she turned back to Ron. "Hermione will stay with Ginny and Harry will stay with you. That's the way it's always been, and that's the way it's going to be."

"But, Mum-"

"Is she pregnant?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. Hermione's eyes widened and the sheet fell from her grip.

"What?" Ron yelled. "No, she's not-"

"Are you engaged?"

"No-"

"There's not a ring on her finger? You didn't sneak off and elope while the lot of you were gone? No? Then I don't see any reason she should be up here, sharing a bed with you. And the same goes for you two." She turned again to Harry and Ginny, the former of which looked rather green. "I don't know what all you got up to while you lot were traipsing around the country, but I won't have it in my house. It stops now. Is that understood?"

Harry nodded vigorously and Ginny stared at the ground. Mrs. Weasley turned back to Ron and Hermione, the latter of which nodded quickly. "Ron?" Mrs. Weasley crossed her arms, waiting for some sort of acknowledgement.

"I think it's absolute bullocks," Ron grumbled. "But fine."

Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes at him. "I had the same rule for Bill and Fleur, all the way up until they were married. It won't be any different for you two. See, this is why I put my foot down about Australia!"

"Mum, that's not fair," Ginny said tentatively. "Harry would be going, too."

But Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Absolutely not. I know I don't have any sort of say over what Harry and Hermione do, but Ron's not going. It's too dangerous."

"Ron, let it go," Hermione squeaked before Ron could retort. "She's right. It's not safe for us to be out there yet."

Ron continued to glare at his mother. "I want you downstairs for breakfast in fifteen minutes," Mrs. Weasley snapped. "And not a minute later." With that, she turned and thundered down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"I'll be okay."<p>

That night, Hermione stood in the hall outside Ginny's room with Ron. She gripped his hand with all her might before letting it go. He eyed her warily. "I won't be," he said. "Look, all we have to do is-"

"I'm not going to disregard your mother's rules, Ronald," Hermione hissed. "This is her house and she's kind enough to let me stay. I'm not going to disrespect her."

Ron snorted. "Kind enough to let you stay? What's she going to do, throw you out on the streets?"

"_Ron_." He shook his head and let out a puff of frustrated air. "I'll see you in the morning. It'll be fine." She planted a kiss on his cheek and moved to open Ginny's door, but Ron grabbed her by the wrist and spun her back around. He captured her delicate face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him against her as she moaned. They swayed as their kiss grew hungrier, each of them growing more and more fierce, barely breaking for breath. Air was nothing compared to what they could provide for each other. Hermione registered Ron's hands sliding lower, grazing the sides of her breasts with his thumbs (perhaps that was the reason he moaned lowly at that particular moment). He paused before moving them lower, resting them on her hips-

"That's quite enough, you two."

Hermione jumped back at the sound of Mrs. Weasley's stern voice. Ron kept his hold on her hips and pulled her back to him.

"We're just saying good night," Ron whined.

"Ron, don't," Hermione said sternly. "Let me go." Ron scowled but did as she asked. She thanked him with a chaste kiss. "Good night, Ron."

He sighed. "Good night." He gave his mother a final glare before he stalked up the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione remained in the landing. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione blurted. "I didn't mean to…well…I'll just…good-"

"Hermione, it's alright," Mrs. Weasley said softly. "I know what it's like, being young and in lo-involved with someone special." Hermione blushed as she considered what Mrs. Weasley had nearly said. "But I had the same rules for the rest of the boys. I can't make exceptions. It's not proper."

"I understand," Hermione said. "I understand completely. Ron will get over it."

Mrs. Weasley smiled sadly. "Hermione, my son cares about you very much."

Hermione lost her breath for a moment. She thought of the way Ron had pulled her back to him just moments before, clinging to her desperately. She thought of the way he kissed her, always with that sense of complete adoration and care. The way he looked at her…like she was the only person he could see…

"I know," she managed to choke out. "And I…I care about him, too." She wiped at the corner of her eye before her tears could escape. "I'll take care of him, Mrs. Weasley. I promise."

"I don't doubt that for a second," Mrs. Weasley said. She enveloped Hermione in warm hug. "And just know that no matter what happens, you'll always have a home here."

For the first time in days, Hermione broke down and cried in front of someone who wasn't one of her best friends. Mrs. Weasley did not leave until she was done.

* * *

><p>Ron slammed the bedroom door behind him and threw himself onto the bed face down. Harry sat up on the cot. "You okay?" Ron mumbled something into the mattress. "Erm…didn't quite catch that, mate." Ron rolled over onto his back.<p>

"This is bullshit," Ron repeated. "What the hell does it matter if Hermione and I sleep in the same bed?"

Harry sighed. "I know, but your mum has rules for a reason. Things are hard enough right now. We don't need to make her unhappier."

"Yeah, I guess," Ron huffed. "I just miss her is all. Great, now I sound like some sappy idiot."

Harry imitated the sound of a whip cracking and Ron tossed a pillow at him none too gently. "It's just at night. You'll see her during the day."

"Is that what you've been telling yourself about Ginny?"

"Well…yeah, but-"

"They'll be gone in a few weeks," Ron said darkly. "They'll be going back to Hogwarts in a matter of weeks. And we're not going back with them. Are we?" That hadn't discussed Kingsley's offer since Harry had brought it up the night before, but Ron knew they were going to take it. It was his dream job. Why waste another year in school just to get out and train for three years to do what he could do now?

Harry seemed speechless. "No. We're not."

The silence blanketed the room for several minutes as they considered this. In just a matter of weeks, Hermione would be gone. The change would come too abruptly, from her being by his side every waking second to not so much as a meal together for months at a time. He wasn't ready. He could never be ready.

"They'll be gone in a few weeks and we won't be able to make the most of it."

"We can still make a good time of it," Harry said. "We've got the day time. You can do anything you and Hermione would do besides sleep during the day."

Ron scoffed. "Well, I know that. But…"

"But?"

"I like falling asleep with her."

"Yeah?"

Ron propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Harry. "I do. I like knowing that she's okay. And I like waking up to her every morning."

"Next thing, you'll be whining about this cutting into your cuddle time," Harry quipped.

"Well, now that you mention it-"

"You're getting soft in your old age."

Ron chuckled. "I guess it's not so bad. I'll see her tomorrow."

"Exactly," Harry said, flopping back onto his bed. "Alright, I'm exhausted. But…look, Ron, I know we've never really talked about these things before. I know it's really awkward because I'm dating your sister and Hermione might as well be mine. But if you ever want to talk…I mean, Hermione and I aren't blood related, so that'll make it a bit easier to stomach."

Ron chuckled. "Thanks, Harry. And if you need to talk about Ginny…okay, no, that might not work out so well. But I guess if you need to get her something for her birthday, or complain about her annoying little habits or whatever..."

Harry laughed. "Fair enough. But let's agree on nothing graphic."

"Sounds good," Ron said.

"Night, Ron."

"Night, Harry."

Sleep didn't come easily to Ron that night. He tossed and turned without Hermione next to him. He missed having her to wrap himself around. He missed the smell of her hair. He missed the weight of her lying across him. Around one in the morning, Ron dozed off. It was a dreamless sleep and he woke from it quite suddenly.

He wasn't sure what it was that had woken him at first. He blinked into the dark and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before a heart wrenching scream broke the silence. He heard the cot squeak noisily as Harry sat up and ripped the sheets back from his body. Ron flung himself out of bed and grabbed his wand from the bedside table. He was on the landing in seconds, Harry barely behind him. The screaming was getting louder and more frantic. He could hear doors opening down stairs as it registered in his mind that the noise was familiar.

It was Hermione.

He took the stairs two at a time, hopping over as many as three at the bottom of each set, sprinting at top speed to get to her. He barely acknowledged his father as he pushed past him into Ginny's room, where the screaming was as loud as ever. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were standing over Hermione, trying to shake her awake.

"Hermione," Ron said firmly when he reached the bed, ignoring his mother and sister. "Hermione, wake up. It's fine, everything's fine."

"We didn't take anything," she cried. Ron's heart clenched as the words threw his mind back to the night he'd nearly lost her.

"Hermione," Ron yelled. "Hermione, it's okay, it's fine. I'm here."

Hermione's eyes shot open. She relaxed immediately at the site of Ron and flung her arms around him, resting her face against his chest. Ron held her as close to him as he possibly could while her body shook with sobs.

"It's okay, Hermione," Ron mumbled as he planted kisses in her hair. "They're never going to touch you again, I promise. I won't let them touch you ever again."

"Don't leave me," she gasped between sobs. "Please. Stay with me."

"Of course I'll stay," Ron said loudly, shooting his mother a defiant look. Mrs. Weasley nodded gently and motioned for Ginny to follow her into the hall.

"What's going on?" Ron heard Harry ask as Mrs. Weasley and Ginny approached him.

"Just a nightmare," Ginny explained. "Ron's got it under control."

"You sure?"

"It's fine. Go back to bed, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. She shut the door gently behind her, leaving Ron and Hermione alone. Hermione continued to cry against him.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked several minutes later after her sobbing had reduced to silent tears. Hermione nodded slowly. "Do you need anything?"

"Just you," Hermione mumbled. "I just need you to stay. Please."

"I'm not going anywhere."

He pulled back the blankets and allowed Hermione under them before he climbed into bed with her. There was a soft knock on the door as he pulled the quilt over top them. Mrs. Weasley stuck her head in.

"I've sent Ginny upstairs for the night," she said softly. "We'll discuss new sleeping arrangements tomorrow, when your father gets home from work."

Ron let out a heavy sigh. "Thanks, Mum."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Do you two need anything? Tea? Blankets?"

"We're alright," Hermione choked out. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I'm sorry for waking you."

"Oh, don't think anything of it, dear," Mrs. Weasley said gently. "It's bound to happen. Well, rest up. Good night, dears."

After she left, Ron curled up on his side, facing Hermione. He stroked her face with his fingers and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm so sorry that they did that to you," he said finally.

Hermione didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I heard you." Ron frowned, confused. "When they had taken you downstairs. I heard you screaming for me."

Ron kissed her forehead and shuddered as he remembered the awful night. "I thought…" He couldn't even finish the sentence.

"I know," Hermione said. "I did, too."

Ron couldn't hold it back any longer. A sob escaped him. He had to be strong for her, but reliving that night was proving to be too much. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her while they cried together.

"I'm sorry," Ron mumbled into her neck after they had calmed down. "I shouldn't have…I should've been strong for you."

"You're allowed to cry, Ron," Hermione whispered. "You're allowed to be sad and terrified. Everybody is. I'd be more worried if you weren't."

Ron pulled back and looked into Hermione's eyes. They were so lucky. They were alive and healthy. He never wanted to feel the way he had that night ever again. To feel hopeless, useless, like he was going to lose the only good thing that had ever happened to him without telling her just how much she meant to him-

"I love you."

Hermione's grin spread slowly across her entire face, illuminating even her eyes. "Really?"

"I should have told you sooner," Ron said. "I thought about it that night. And at the battle. I thought I might never get the chance…but I've been in love with you for ages, I think."

Hermione chuckled and nestled her cheek against Ron's hand. "I love you, Ron. I _know_ I've loved you for ages. And I should have told you sooner, too."

They kissed gently as exhaustion crept up on them. Hermione turned to her other side and Ron pulled her up against him as he tightened his hold on her. "Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"Promise you'll let me go first."

"What?"

Ron kissed her shoulder. "Promise you'll let me die first. I can't live without you."

Hermione was silent for a very long time. Ron thought she might have fallen asleep.

"On one condition."

"Yeah?"

"I have to be well on my way, too," she slurred sleepily. "I can't live without you either, you know."

Ron pressed his face into her back and nodded. "It's a deal."

"Perfect. I love you."

He could hear the smile in her voice. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Ron had never slept in Ginny's room before. He sat up and took in his surroundings before he realized where he was and remembered how he had gotten there. Ginny was already dressed and making her bed.<p>

"Sorry for waking you," Ginny whispered, eyeing Hermione, who was still fast asleep. "Mum wants to see you, though."

"Now?"

"Whenever."

Ron sighed and stretched. He kissed Hermione's cheek and her eyes fluttered open. "I'm going downstairs," Ron said softly. "I'll be back." Hermione nodded and turned over on her side.

Ron was still in his underwear when he reached the kitchen. His mother was waiting for him at the kitchen table, sipping her tea delicately as she looked over an old photo album. "Mum?"

Mrs. Weasley hardly looked up. "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

He shrugged. "Ginny said you wanted to see me."

"I do. But I think you should put some clothes on."

"Mum, I need to get back to Hermione," Ron snapped. "Just…sorry, I shouldn't have snapped." He took a seat across from her. "What do you need?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed and closed the album. "Your father and I have done some talking."

"Yeah? What about?"

"I'm getting to it," Mrs. Weasley said. "I know you kids aren't really kids anymore. But I'm still your mother. I still have to look out for you." She took a deep breath. "I hate to say this, and none of the older boys are going to think this is fair, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I let Hermione stay with you from now on." Ron thought his heart was going to explode. "But you have to leave the door open at all times. Or else Harry has to stay with you. No charms or anything."

"Mum, that's a bit extreme, don't you think?"

"I'm not ready to be a grandmum yet, Ron," Mrs. Weasley yelped, causing him to blush. "And you're not ready to be a father. I know you love this girl, and I know she loves you, but you're both so young. You've got your entire life ahead of you to be adults. I don't want you to waste your last few years of childhood preparing a nursery." Ron buried his head in his hands, embarrassed further than he had ever been before and wishing that he had put on clothes before he came downstairs to talk to his mother. "And we've agreed that, with the proper precautions…you can go with Hermione to Australia."

Ron's head snapped up and he looked at his mother in disbelief. "Seriously?" She nodded. "Oh my-Mum, you have no idea-"

"Hermione needs her parents," Mrs. Weasley said simply. "And the Grangers need their daughter. Yes, I do have some idea. As a mother who went without knowing her son's whereabouts for nine months, I have more of an idea than you do." She sighed. "Your father is talking to Kingsley about it today."

Ron couldn't imagine being happier than he was at that moment. He thought of Hermione and her awful nightmares. He thought of the way she reacted when their plans were torn down. He stood up and hugged his mother.

"But you have no idea how much this will mean to her," Ron said. "Believe me, as a son who went without his mum's cooking for nine months I think I have a better idea than you do."

And with that, he marched up the stairs triumphantly to give Hermione the good news. Mrs. Weasley only shook her head.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you have Men At Work on your playlists when it comes time for the next chapter.

I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter and the story so far.


	3. Alright

A/N: Oh, geez, hello. So I ended up taking the summer off and getting reacquainted with myself and my love of writing. And now that school's started back up, I've finally gotten myself back into writing mode. But, fair warning, no promises on regular updates. Between school and other stories, both on this site and elsewhere, I'll do my best!

I also originally intended for this chapter to be way longer and cover more, but I just really wanted to have something up for you guys so I can get going on another project of mine. But the next chapter is partially written, so fingers crossed I'll be able to get it up within the month. And speaking of this other project, I am starting up a Marauder Era fic (which will not so much be centered around the Marauders, though they will be there), and if that's your thing, or if you think you'd like something a bit different, check it out! I hope to get it up this weekend.

ANYWAY, finally, chapter three. I don't know much about Australia or false memory charms, so bear with me. Thanks so much for sticking around. You guys are lovely!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Alright<strong>

The adjustment between friends and lovers was not a smooth one. At least, this was what Ron seemed to observe over the next week. There was quite a difference between fantasizing and actually doing, a difference that was even more extreme when the fantasizing and doing concerned someone you had been best friends with since you were eleven. He began to over think things. Whenever he did make a move, however, Hermione always reacted positively. And once they started things, all thinking and awkward motions seemed to disappear.

Slowly, Ron's confidence grew. In just days, he went from sliding his fingers between hers tentatively to confidently wrapping himself around her from behind. He did this one evening after dinner while she was washing the dishes. Hermione sighed contentedly as he kissed the top of her head. She began to scrub the dish in her hands much more slowly as Ron's lips migrated south until he settled for a spot on her neck. He teased it with his tongue before he started to suck.

"Ron," Hermione breathed. She stopped washing altogether and moaned. "Ron…that…oh…" She pushed her hips against his. He pushed back and she gasped. By now, his hands had slid under her shirt and were massaging her stomach. Hermione purred with pleasure and rested her head back on his shoulder. Ron finally unlatched and pressed his lips against her ear.

"Are you finished yet?"

Hermione groaned. "I would be if you hadn't come and distracted me." Coming to her senses, she reached for her neck and gasped. "Ron! I bet you've left a mark."

Ron grinned at the red patch of skin. "Erm…oops?"

Hermione turned to face Ron and pushed him away. "Go upstairs. I need to finish these."

"No you don't," Ron argued, not budging no matter how hard Hermione pushed. "C'mon, you need a break."

"But I'm nearly finished."

"_Hermione_."

Something about the way he said her name broke her. The next thing Ron knew, Hermione was kissing him, wrapping her arms firmly around his neck. He groaned against her lips and pushed her against the kitchen counter, grabbing her hips and squeezing them hard. Hermione broke for a breath but returned seconds later with a fistful of Ron's hair in one hand and his shirt in the other.

One of the dishes fell from the counter, breaking them apart with a jolt. Hermione repaired it quickly and set it back in the sink to be rewashed. She wrapped her arms around Ron's middle and buried her face against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you more."

A pair of arms suddenly took hold of them. "And I love you the most."

"Piss off, George," Ron growled while Hermione chuckled.

George pulled Hermione away and held her closely to him. "Careful, Ron. If you keep it up with that language, your girl just might run off with someone a bit classier." Hermione rolled her eyes. "To be fair, though, Hermione's got enough class for the both of you."

"What do you want, George?" Hermione giggled, looking up him.

George frowned. "What? I can't just stop and say hello to my brother and his lovely girlfriend?"

"Can you?" Ron asked. "Yes. Is that all you're up to? Probably not."

"Alright, you've caught me," George smirked. "Just make sure those dishes are clean, Granger." He winked at the both of them before he took off up the stairs.

Hermione shook her head and went back to the dishes. "I'm glad he's doing well," she said gently. "I was worried about him for a while."

Ron frowned, remembering the way George had been until recently. He scarcely left his room and barely spoke when he did. Since the party, George had been getting back to himself quite quickly. He had even dropped hints about reopening the shot in Diagon Alley by the end of the summer. Ron worried that it was all for show. He told Hermione this.

"Well," she said thoughtfully as she washed the final plate, "I suppose. But it seems genuine. Not that George isn't a great actor when he needs to be, but…why don't you keep an eye on him for a while then? Of course, he's still sad, but I do think he's feeling a bit better now."

"I hope you're right," Ron replied. "Really, I'd hate for you to be wrong _now_ of all times."

Hermione smiled to herself and sent the dishes back into their cabinet with a flick of her wand. "So would I."

* * *

><p>The nice thing about the weeks following the Battle at Hogwarts was that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were able to relax-really, truly relax-for the first time in years. After the funerals, the interviews, the twelve hour nights for catching up on sleep…finally, life seemed to be falling into as normal of a pattern as it could. One afternoon in late May, after all of the hype had died down a considerable amount, the trio found themselves out in the garden of the Burrow. Hermione was resting back against the leg of a bench with a book in her hands. Harry was lying on said bench, looking up at the cloud covered sky. Ron was fiddling with a few blades of grass he had picked while trying (and failing miserably) not to stare at Hermione for too long.<p>

"How long do you think it will take them to round up all the Death Eaters?" Ron asked, breaking their silence in an attempt to focus on something other than the girl in front of him.

Harry let out a heavy sigh before answering. "Dunno. They might never get them all. But I'd imagine it'll take months to get anywhere near the whole lot of them." He flipped over on his stomach and looked down at Ron. "Wish they'd let me help. We could probably have more of them put away by now."

"Don't be silly, Harry," Hermione said, not bothering to look up from her book. "You know they're not going to let you out in the field anytime soon."

"I know, but-"

"There's probably a very heavy price on your head."

"But Voldemort's gone. Who would they-"

"The last thing we need is something for the remaining Death Eaters to rally around," Hermione said stiffly. "You've risked your neck enough this past year. You don't need to jump back into the action right away. Take a break, you've earned it."

"He's not on about that again, is he?" Ginny appeared suddenly with her hands on her hips. She shot Harry a fierce look. "Just drop it, alright? No one's going to let you out of their sight for a few weeks, maybe months."

"Great," Harry said bitterly. "Just when I thought I had the chance to be a person again…"

"Better a live person than a dead one," Ginny snapped.

"Just tell that to all the people who died because of me," Harry said. He stood up and wiped the dirt from his trousers. "I'm going for a walk."

Ginny, Hermione, and Ron watched as he stalked out of the garden. Ginny sighed. "He just wants to be useful so badly."

"He can't be useful without putting himself in danger," Hermione said. "And none of us want that."

"I know that," Ginny said. "But…I wish there was something I could do. Oh, by the way," she added, "Mum sent me looking for you."

"We're not doing anything wrong," Ron whined.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No, it's not that. You've got company. Look, I'm going after Harry, but don't wait too long to get inside, or Mum'll have my head for it." She hurried away after Harry and Hermione turned to Ron.

"Did she say we have company? Who could be visiting us?"

"The better question," Ron said, "is who could be visiting us that doesn't want to see Harry?"

"Unless they want to see Harry and we're being sent in without him."

"Merlin's pants, if this is another reporter-"

"Your parents wouldn't let them onto the property."

"There's some fishy people out there, though, Hermione."

They argued all the way back to the Burrow about who could be visiting them and just what they could want, each suggestion more ridiculous than the last. By the time they slipped into the kitchen, they had collapsed in a fit of laughter.

"Oh, good, I was wondering where you had gotten off to," Mrs. Weasley said from the counter. "What's so funny?" She looked around and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And where's Harry? Wasn't he with you?"

"He and Ginny are discussing something," Hermione said quickly. "We just lost them on our way in. Harry's…having a moment."

"Oh." Mrs. Weasley looked pensive for a moment, but her cheery smile returned and she went back to chopping onions. "Your father's in the sitting room, waiting for you. Things need to be discussed."

Ron suppressed a groan, remembering the last time he'd had a conversation with his father. "Alright, I'll be back in a minute, Hermione."

"No, no," Mrs. Weasley piped up, shaking her head. "He needs to see her, too."

Hermione seemed just as confused as Ron. She raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged and led her into the other room. Mr. Weasley was in mid-conversation with Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the both of them looked nearly unrecognizable with the bright smiles they had on their faces.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, pausing just past the doorway. Hermione stopped beside him.

"It's good to see you again, Kingsley," she greeted politely. She shot Ron a warning look, but he shrugged it off.

"A pleasure as always, Miss Granger," Kingsley said, nodding at her and Ron. "I'm here on business. I have details concerning your trip."

Hermione's heart leapt to her throat. She lost all train of thought for a moment before a grin broke out on her face. She sat down on the loveseat. "Really?"

Kingsley nodded. "Almost everything is set for you to go. Your portkey is scheduled for the day after tomorrow. Will that give you enough time to get to your home and figure out what it is you need?"

"The day after tomorrow? That soon?" Hermione looked up at Ron, positively beaming. Her happiness was contagious. He grinned back. "That should be plenty of time. Will the portkey be leaving from there?"

"It's stationed a few blocks over," Kingsley explained, holding up a folder. "This is all of your portkey information. Look it over carefully. You're not meant to take it with you. And you won't be going alone to your parents' home, either. You've hidden it well. We haven't found a thing in your neighborhood."

"Of course she hid it well," Ron said. "What did you expect? What, it's the truth?" he insisted when Hermione shot him another disapproving look.

But Kingsley smiled. "I assure you, I expected nothing less. But just because we haven't found it, that doesn't mean that someone else hasn't."

"Do you have any Aurors to spare?" Hermione asked quietly before biting her bottom lip.

"Charlie's volunteered to go along," Mr. Weasley interjected. "He'll escort you all to your home and stay with you until your portkey sends you on."

"Does he have time for that?"

"I don't think he would volunteer if he didn't."

Hermione nodded and looked at Ron. "What do you think?"

Ron looked around at his company. "Well…I don't see why it wouldn't work. I mean, that gives us time to pack up tonight, go fix up your parents' house tomorrow, and then…yeah, it'll be quick and we won't have to worry about it anymore." He turned his attention to Hermione. "You're good with this?"

She nodded again, much more enthusiastically this time. "I'm more than good with this. This is…amazing. Kingsley, thank you so much. I…I can't…thank you," she managed as a tear fell from the corner of her eye. Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"It's the least I can do," Kingsley said. "After all you've done for our world, I don't think this even begins to cover what we owe you. Well, I should be off," he announced, standing. He handed the folder to Ron. "Best of luck with your trip. And if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Mr. Weasley escorted Kingsley out of the room. Hermione wiped a few tears from her eyes and took the folder from Ron. "The day after tomorrow. I'll have to compile a list of dentist offices in Australia. And think of all the laundry that has to get done today. We'll have so much to pack, and I'm insisting we take more money for food this time because it's not as if-"

"Hermione." Ron grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look up at him.

"What?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Breathe," Ron said. "Take a deep breath. It's going to be fine. Everything is going to be alright."

For a moment, Hermione said nothing. A single tear streaked down her cheek. And then she smiled, looking absolutely deliriously happy. "You're right," she said softly. "You're right. It will be."

* * *

><p>The next day, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Charlie left for the Grangers' home. Ron had only been there on one other occasion, when they had collected Hermione for the Quidditch World Cup, and that had been years ago. Members of the Order had gone to get her each summer after. He remembered with a pang the moment a year ago when she had turned up sobbing on his doorstep with Tonks. Still, the one time he had seen Hermione's house, all he'd seen was the corridor and sitting room, and from tidbits of information he had collected from Hermione's conversations since, they had redecorated in the meantime.<p>

He didn't even remember the neighborhood, since they had taken the fireplace. They appeared in an alleyway a few blocks from her home just minutes before seven in the morning. Hermione said it was unlikely that any of her neighbors would be outside at that hour on a Friday, and if any of them were, she hardly thought they had the right to question them. They walked the rest of the way. Harry and Charlie walked behind them. Hermione led the way, hand in hand with Ron.

The closer they got, the harder Hermione's grip on Ron's hand became. When they turned onto her street, she stopped. "Hermione?" Ron said gently. Her head snapped up to look at him. Charlie and Harry kept a safe distance and began discussing the weather a bit loudly. "You okay?" She nodded. "We can stop here for a second if you-"

"No," Hermione said quickly. "No, it's fine. It's just…" She swallowed. "I just remembered, I'd put most of my things in storage. Well, see, Wendell and Monica don't have a daughter, and it wouldn't make any sense at all to leave a room full of a teenager's possessions there, would it?"

Ron's heartbeat quickened considerably. He hadn't thought about her bedroom. He'd never seen where Hermione Granger slept at night, save the tent and the summers she had stayed with him. But he had never seen her dormitory at Hogwarts, and the only time he had seen her home…It seemed almost unfair, that she had seen both his dormitory and bedroom. And now he wasn't even going to see her completed bedroom.

"Well," Ron said finally. "No, I guess not."

"I paid for them to store my things for two years," Hermione said. "I wasn't sure how long we'd be, and…well, I guess it could even stay there until we're finished with Hogwarts," she added as an afterthought. Ron's gut dropped at the words. He had still not told her that he planned to take Kingsley's deal, and now was certainly not the right time. "We should go ahead." She took a deep breath and began walking, now at a faster pace.

It was the fifth house down on their side of the street. Hermione stopped abruptly in front of it and stared. The two story brick building looked normal enough. There was a black iron fence around the yard, which was not nearly as overgrown as Ron had expected it to be (he learned later that Hermione's parents had hired one of the neighborhood boys to keep it groomed). There was a walkway up the middle of the lawn, leading to the front door. It looked as if it had been left untouched. But Ron knew by now not to judge things by their first appearance-especially where dark magic was involved.

Hermione squeezed Ron's hand with all her might before she let go and walked up to the gate. She stared for a few more seconds before she glanced around, checking for passersby, and began to weave through the familiar spells Ron recognized as the ones she had been placing them under for the past few months. When she finished, the boys gaped at her in awe.

"It was a bit trickier, this one," Hermione explained. "I had to make sure the Muggles could still see it. And then there was the garden boy, and-oh, honestly, stop looking at me like that."

Ron promptly replaced his jaw to its proper position. "You're bloody brilliant. You know that, right?"

Hermione gazed at him in a way that had only recently become familiar to him, a look that told him she had to care for him at least half as much as he cared for her.

The yard seemed to be free of any sort of magic other than Hermione's protective charms. Harry and Charlie took the lead, checking the entirety of the structure before they deemed it safe to go inside. Ron sighed when they stepped inside, relieved to see that the place looked unscathed. Harry and Charlie inspected the corridor before they moved on to the sitting room. Ron started to follow until he felt Hermione grab his arm. He turned back to see that she looked extremely paranoid.

"Hermione, you did a brilliant job with those charms," Ron said. He pulled her into his arms and rested his head on top of hers. "There's no way they got in. Everything looks good so far."

"I just have this really awful feeling," Hermione whispered. "I just…Ron, stay with me, okay?" Ron nodded.

"It's good in here," Harry called a few minutes later. "We're going to check out the kitchen." He appeared in the doorway again. "Think you can handle the upper level?"

"We'll take care of it," Hermione said quickly. She grabbed Ron by the hand and led him up the stairs at the end of the corridor. It was painted beige, as was the corridor on the upper level. Hermione checked for any signs of magic before they moved along, her hand still grasping his for dear life. She turned right and checked over the door at the end of the hall. "This is my parents' room," she said in a hushed voice. When she deemed it safe, she unlocked and opened the door with her wand.

Ron stood in the doorway and took in the room. The walls were covered in dark green and white striped wall paper. The oak bed frame held a large, stripped mattress. There were matching bits and pieces, such as bedside tables and a bureau. Hermione checked them all over, opening each drawer and inspecting it carefully. Ron inspected the empty closet, which seemed to be free of harm.

"Where to next?" he asked when he turned away from the closet. Hermione didn't answer for a few moments.

"There's a bathroom," she said quietly. "A bathroom, a storage closet, and…there's my room."

Before she could have time to settle on it, Ron pulled her out of her parents' room and back down the hall. They made quick work of the storage closet and bathroom, the latter of which gave them a bit of angst. As they were searching the room, one of the pipes under the sink burst. Upon further inspection, Hermione, who was relieved, told Ron that it had simply seen better days and was ready to be replaced. She did a bit of spell work to hold it together until it could be replaced and they moved on.

Finally, they were standing outside of Hermione's room, separated from it by only her door. Ron's mind flipped through several possibilities, all of which involved bookshelves, differing in shades of paint and wall paper patterns. "You know," Ron said, breaking the tension, "I've never seen your bedroom."

Hermione looked back at him and smiled. "You haven't, have you?" Ron nodded, doing his best not to look eager. "Hm. Well, I can assure you," she began as she twisted the doorknob, "it's really not that-"

Whatever it wasn't, Ron did not find out. Hermione shrieked and backed into him as he rushed forward to see what was wrong. He gripped her shoulders as she slapped her hand over her mouth, forcing herself to be silent. "Oh, it's just-it's awful," Hermione choked. She broke out into sobs and turned into Ron, who held her securely against him while he assessed the problem.

Ron supposed it had once been a very lovely room. It was painted a very light shade purple. The bookshelves he had always imagined where there. There were at least two of them knocked to the floor. The books which had once occupied them were scattered across the floor, loose pages and detached bindings among them. Her bed was nestled in the far corner of the room, but the bare mattress was leaned up against her desk, which was sitting on its side. A globe and some small figurines laid in pieces on the floor.

Before Ron could form any sort of reaction, he heard Harry and Charlie rushing up the stairs. "What is it?" Harry asked. "Are you guys okay?" He rushed forward and gaped at what remained of Hermione's bedroom. "Oh, Hermione. I'm so, so sorry."

"Oh, Harry, it's just awful." She detached herself from Ron long enough to hug Harry. "I don't know why they would do this. The rest of the house seems fine."

"The rest of the house checks out, yeah," Charlie agreed. "It's odd. They could have been trying to scare you. Or maybe this is all they wanted to see."

"Do you have an attic?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded vigorously. "Alright, we'd better check up there. Ron, do you think you can handle this?"

"I've got it," Ron said thickly as anger boiled in his veins.

Charlie led Harry to the attic and Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron again. "Ron," she cried. "Ron, I'm…I'm so scared. What if they-"

Ron snapped. He'd had enough. In the past week, Hermione had gone without waking from a nightmare only once. Sometimes, she had them more than once a night. That night would be no exception. Ron could feel it, especially after this. They had come out of this war ready to start fresh, and they were still being tormented. It wasn't fair.

"Your parents are fine," Ron said harshly. "They are. They've done enough to you. They haven't got your parents." Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes. "I know it's bloody scary right now, the way things are, but they're…they're over. We can't keep letting them come after us. They've done their part to ruin our lives, and it stops now. So you parents are fine," he said again. "They're fucked up your room, and they…they hurt you. But that's where it stops. There won't be anymore."

With a quiet sob, Hermione burrowed herself further into Ron's arms. "I'm so glad you're here," she whispered. Ron could sense the depth of it. She was glad he was here, at her parents' house. She was glad he was with her, that they were together. She was glad that he was alive…

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you're here, too. Alright, c'mon, let's clean it up."

* * *

><p>"Checkmate."<p>

"What? No."

"Yeah, mate, right there."

"Damn. How'd I miss that?"

Ron leaned back in his chair and shrugged. "Good question. I bet a blinding widow could have spotted it quicker than you did."

Harry scowled and mirrored Ron in his own chair. "Good game, I guess."

"Yeah, it was."

"Don't be a prick."

"I'm not," Ron laughed. "Lucky Hermione left this chess set here, or I'd be bored out of my mind."

"You and me both. Where _is_ Hermione?"

Ron shrugged. "Somewhere with Charlie. I think they're setting up things for tonight."

Harry nodded. The boys sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, during which Ron studied the detail in the trim around the ceiling. It was an intricate pattern, something that seemed very Hermione-like. He smiled. The Grangers' home seemed to radiate bits and pieces of her. It wasn't difficult at all for him to imagine her growing up there. He wondered what life might have been like if he had met her sooner.

"Hey, Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you…have you talked to Hermione?"

"Uh." Ron looked over at Harry. "In general, or…?"

"About the Auror thing," Harry said. Ron shook his head. "Oh." There was another moment of silence between them, this one less comfortable than the last. "Don't you think you should-"

"I'll get to it, alright?" Ron snapped. "Look, Hermione's going through a lot right now. I want to get all of this with her parents out of the way before we talk about it."

"Do you think she'll be okay with it?"

Ron paused. "No."

"I didn't think so, either. Not that I blame her."

"I don't either," Ron said. "I can't go back there, though. And she'll understand that. She has to understand that, doesn't she?"

"I have to understand what?" Hermione asked as she sauntered inside with Charlie trailing along behind her. Ron looked helplessly at Harry.

"The Muggle chess set is too boring for him," Harry improvised. Hermione snorted and sat on the arm of Ron's chair.

"And you didn't think to charm it?"

"Er." Harry and Ron exchanged a glance of relief. "Well, no."

"Give us a break, Hermione," Ron whined. He pulled her from the arm and into his lap. "It's been a long day. How are we supposed to remember we're Wizards all the bloody time?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, it's not that difficult. At least, it shouldn't be for the two of you." She leaned forward and tapped at the pieces one by one, muttering an incantation and bringing them to life. Once she was finished, the chess pieces aligned themselves properly on the board, and she sat back against Ron with a satisfied smile on her face. "There. Now you don't even have to move. And to think you two brought down Voldemort," mumbled, shaking her head.

Ron looked between the chess board and the girl in his lap several times. "I love you, Hermione."

She looked up at Ron and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, too." She kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"I think that's our cue, Charlie."

"Oh, shut up, Harry."

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione were eating breakfast the next morning when Harry arrived in the dining room, fully dressed. "Eager to start the day?" Hermione asked.<p>

Harry looked between his best friends and sighed. "I'm not going with you."

Ron paused with the spoon of cereal halfway to his mouth. "What do you mean you're not going with us?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, I just think it'd be better if…I'm going to make an appearance at the Ministry. That'll make it so no one's suspicious of our whereabouts or coming after us."

"Harry-" Hermione started, but he wouldn't let her finish.

"And I think you two could use the time alone. Erm, together," he said quickly. "I mean, with September and everything-"

"Harry," Ron said warningly.

"What about September?" Hermione asked. Harry caught Ron's eye and stopped, realizing the mistake he had made. He had the decency to look guilty, though it only spurred Hermione on. "Ron? What's he talking about?"

"It's nothing," Harry said quickly. "The point is I would only put you guys in more danger. If I'm out of the picture on this one, you'll get done sooner and it'll be safer."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sighed, knowing there was no point in trying to change his mind. Besides, she _could_ use the time with Ron. "When are you going back?"

"Erm…now, actually," Harry admitted. He motioned to the doorway, where his bag was waiting for him. "Charlie will still take the two of you where you need to go, but he's taking me back to the Burrow first. The sooner you two start on this, the better, right?"

Hermione nodded and stood to hug him. They did not let go for several minutes; they seemd to only just realized that it would be the first time they were apart for more than a few hours in nearly a year. "Be careful, okay?" Harry said. He smiled at Ron over her shoulder as Hermione nodded before giving her a kiss on the side of her head.

"You too," Hermione said nervously. "I mean it, Harry. You know I worry about you."

Harry shook his head at her. "Yeah, I know." He and Ron hugged quickly. "Take care of her, alright?"

Ron snorted. "Always do, don't I?" Harry smirked and nodded.

"Right, well…I'll see you guys back home, yeah?"

Hermione made him and Charlie apparate there so she could see for herself that nothing had happened to them. Once they had left, a heavy silence filled the room. "Ron," Hermione said finally, "what did he mean about September?" Ron hadn't been sure how he was going to tell her he didn't plan to go to Hogwarts this year-that he _couldn't_ go back to Hogwarts-but this certainly had not been one of his plans. "You're taking Kingsley's deal, aren't you?"

Ron took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "I can't go back," he said after several tense moments. "And this is what I've always wanted. Well, except…except you won't be there, but…" He trailed off. The thought of separation from the one thing that had been keeping him sane these past few weeks wasn't one he could bear.

"Oh," Hermione said blankly. "Oh. Okay. I mean, we still have a few weeks after this. A few months. And then I'll only be gone until June, and…and…" Ron realized then that Hermione was as desperate to stay with him as he was to stay with her. She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying against his chest. "I'm sorry, I just…I'll miss you. I wish you could go."

Ron reciprocated the hug immediately, planting kisses throughout Hermione's hair. "I know, I wish I could, too, but…I can't handle it. I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to go on with this."

"I know." Hermione pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I know you do. I want you to. You'll make a brilliant Auror."

"You think so?"

"I do, and there's no point in going back an extra year when you don't have to. It's just, I'll miss you. I'll miss you more than I can stand. I'm used to you being there when I wake up and there when I fall sleep and-it'll be lonely." A few more tears ran down her cheeks. "It'll be okay, though, right? We'll owl, and there's the Christmas holiday, and Hogsmeade weekends."

Ron stroked her cheek. "Yeah, see, we'll be okay. It'll be fine. And we've got all summer."

Hermione nodded eagerly and attacked his lips with hers, kissing him while she pressed the entirety of her body against his. "I'll miss this," she whispered between wet, sloppy kisses. "I'll miss this so much."

Ron pulled her head away to catch his breath. "We've got time for this, Hermione."

She gave him a disbelieving smile. They had the future now. They could plan ahead. "I know."

He grinned. "Good."

* * *

><p>They had finally made it. After nearly a week of searching, hotel hopping, and griping about the weather, Ron and Hermione were standing outside of a small, rundown building. The walls were made of gray brick and the roof, which looked to be in desperate need of replacement, was shabby and chipped. There was a small parking lot off to the side, but it was nearly empty. The place wasn't very different from any of the other locations they'd visited, but the moment Hermione laid eyes on it, she knew that it was different. It was as if a neon arrow had dropped from the sky, stopping just over the already caving ceiling, telling her that this was it, that this place was special. It was what she was looking for.<p>

"Ron," Hermione whispered nervously. She gripped the wrinkled map they'd taken with them all week in her hand and froze completely. Her eyes looked the place up and down before settling on the address plate next to the door. "Ron, I think…I think this is it."

It was the last thing Ron had been expecting to hear, but as soon as the words left Hermione's lips, he hurried to her side. As he surveyed the building, his excitement began to fade. "Erm…Hermione? No offense, but…what is it that makes this place so special?"

He braced himself for a foul look, but one never came. Instead, Hermione stared straight ahead at the building. "I…I don't know. I honestly can't say, but…Ron, this is it. I know it is."

Hermione reached out for his hand and Ron delivered it to her without a second thought. He was baffled, wondering why, suddenly, his logical and no nonsense girlfriend was relying on instinct and emotion for such an important matter. But, then again, Hermione had been away from her parents for longer than he'd been away from his, and all the while, she'd had no way of knowing just where they were or if they were alright the way that he had. He guessed that she was allowed a few moments of hope without cause. Wasn't that all anyone ever wanted, anyway? No, no matter what Hermione was usually like, if she was certain that her parents were inside the very building they were looking at, he was going to trust her instinct and pray that she was right, just like he usually did.

Ron nodded and looked down at the bushy-haired girl beside him. "Well, what are we waiting for then? Don't you want to go and see your parents?" Hermione finally broke her gaze and glanced up at him. She beamed and he grinned back.

"Yes. Yes, I do." Hermione walked forward into the building, dragging Ron along behind her through the narrow doorway. She dropped his hand once they were inside and kept going. Ron paused to look around. They had stumbled into a tiny waiting room. There was a telly in one corner and two rows of chairs through the middle, back to back. Each had a table full of magazines that Ron thought looked rather boring. Then again, Muggles didn't have moving pictures, so it was only natural that their entertainment value would be limited.

"I don't have an appointment, no," Ron heard Hermione say. He tore his eyes away from a magazine with a still picture of an old, well dressed man on the cover and walked up behind her at the receptionists' desk. "See, I was hoping you could tell me if I might find the Wilkins here. Mondell and Wendi-no, sorry, Monica and Wendell," she corrected, stomping on Ron's foot after he snorted.

The young woman at the desk frowned. "I'm sorry, no. I don't know anyone by those names. Are they patients?" She opened a drawer and began to thumb through files, searching for the Wilkins.

Ron's stomach dropped and he put his hands on Hermione's shoulders immediately, wondering how much worse she felt than he did. So it had turned out to be just another place to check off the list. He was disappointed, more for Hermione's sake than anything.

"Oh," Hermione blurted several moments later. "Oh, no, they're not…they're not patients. I think I have the wrong office. I'm terribly sorry."

Before the woman could look up from her drawer, Hermione had torn away from the desk and was on her way out the building. The bells of the front door tinkled as she went. Ron let out a dramatic sigh.

"Sorry about that," he apologized quickly. "I'll just be-"

"Liza, what's the problem here?"

An older woman appeared behind the young receptionist, eyeing Ron and his battered coat skeptically. "Can I help you, young man?"

"They were looking for someone is all," Liza piped up as she slammed the drawer shut. "The Wendells, but we-"

"Wilkins," Ron corrected.

"Right, Wilkins," Liza amended. "But I told them we don't have any patients by that name."

"We weren't looking for patients," Ron said, rubbing his temple. The longer he stayed and listened to this daft woman, the further away and more upset Hermione was getting. "Look, sorry, we've made a mistake, but I've got to-"

"Liza, you silly girl, you've got it wrong," the older receptionist chastised, acting as if she hadn't heard Ron at all. "The Wilkins' are _dentists_."

"We don't have a dentist called The Wilkins," Liza scoffed.

The older woman clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Unbelievable. Sir, excuse her, please. Apparently we need to reevaluate our training programs." Liza looked away at a blank form, acting as if it had the world's greatest novel written across it. "The Wilkins, the dentist couple, yes? Late forties? They used to be here, alright. Moved up the country just a few weeks ago for a change of scenery. Odd folks, if you ask me, but if you're looking for them, they're up by Darwin somewhere."

Ron's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe his luck. "You mean Monica and Wendell Wilkins, right?" he asked, disbelieving still.

The older woman rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, the very same. I don't have an address to give you," she added quickly, and by the way she was eyeballing his clothes, Ron had a feeling she wouldn't have given him one whether she had it or not.

"No, no, that's helpful enough," Ron laughed. He couldn't wait to tell Hermione and see the look on her face. "Thanks, ma'am. Thanks so much."

Ron ran out of the building, ignoring the lady's calls about tracking dirt onto the carpet as he went. All he cared about right now was seeing Hermione and telling her their luck. But when he reached the little parking lot, he didn't see her anywhere.

"Hermione?" Ron called into the empty air. He waited for an answer, but none came. He started to panic. "Bloody hell, Hermione, if you don't answer-"

"I'm over here."

Ron whipped around, but he still didn't see Hermione. He followed the sound of her voice, walking along the edge of the parking lot quickly until he came to the corner of the building. Just around it, Hermione was sitting against the wall with her head in her hands.

"I just wanted to see them," she mumbled. "I wanted it so badly, and so I built up the idea in my head, and I was so sure." She stopped herself and stood up, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Oh well. That's what I get for being foolish, isn't it? I guess we'll just have to try some-what are you smiling like that for? It's not funny."

Ron shook his head and chuckled. "No, what's funny is that stupid secretary. Hermione, your parents were here."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "What? When? As patients?"

"No, no, they _worked_ here," Ron said anxiously. "Some other woman came out and gave the secretary hell for it. She said they just moved a few weeks ago. They're up by Darwin."

For a moment, Hermione's face lit up. And then she frowned. "Ron, do you have any idea just how big Darwin is? It's a monster of a city. There's no way we'll-"

"But the phonebook-"

"Probably hasn't been updated since they moved there," Hermione scoffed, shaking her head. "It'll take us days, and I don't even know where to begin."

* * *

><p>"We shouldn't have just shown up like this," Hermione said. She squeezed Ron's hand as the pair looked down the block of a bustling city, alive with the glow of nightlife. "I have no idea where we're going, nor do you, and all I can sense coming out of this is a complete disaster, one that doesn't include my parents, unfortunately."<p>

"Would you relax?" Ron snapped, though he was certain Hermione was right. Perhaps they should have done some more digging before they showed up. After all, they had only been told the outskirts of the city, and that could mean anything. A suburb, the middle of nowhere, off a highway, whatever that was. He had known better than to ask Hermione what she was talking about when she had been talking so quickly and in such a frenzy. "Look, let's go and get some food. There's tons of restaurants on this street. We can relax, have a look at maps, find a place to stay. What do you think?"

Hermione worried her bottom lip as her eyes scanned the city. Finally, she nodded. "I guess that's the only choice we have right now, isn't it?"

"Well…just about."

She nodded. "Let's go, then. The Chinese place looks promising, don't you think?" She tightened her hold on Ron's hand and tentatively led the way through the bustling crowd, careful to avoid touching anyone if she could. As they approached the small restaurant, Ron noticed several small, black tables through the window, nearly all of which were empty. A man was standing at the counter, waiting for someone, and a small family sat right beneath the neon sign in the window. The bells sang when Hermione pushed the door open with her free hand, still tugging Ron along with the other, and the lone customer at the counter glanced back at them.

Hermione stopped and gasped. Ron ran into her, nearly sending them both to the ground. He took a step back and glanced down; his shoelace was untied. He bent to fix it and the man at the counter laughed gently.

"Ron."

"Hang on, I have to tie-"

"Ron, _look_," Hermione hissed. Suddenly alert, Ron's eyes flashed up. Hermione was staring the back of the man at the counter. He was dressed in beige slacks and a powder blue sweater. He seemed…ordinary.

"What am I looking at?" Ron whispered back as he stood. And then he realized: he was staring at the back of Mr. Granger. What were the odds? He didn't get to look for much longer. The man working the counter appeared suddenly with a large paper bag. Mr. Granger took it, thanked him, and walked out of the restaurant without so much as a glance in their direction.

"Can I help you?"

Hermione was still staring after her father. "Um…no," Ron said, turning for the door. He grabbed Hermione by the arm. "We've got…things…and…" He trailed off as the two bolted out of the store, the bells clanging behind them.

Mr. Granger had parked across the street in a small, silver car. As he fiddled with the door handle, Hermione hailed a taxi. "What are we taking that for?" Ron asked cautiously as the car stopped beside them.

"Trust me," Hermione said. "There's no way we could follow him without giving the Muggles something to suspect." She climbed into the backseat of the car and Ron followed reluctantly. "I need you to follow that man," Hermione said, pointing at her father's car, which was pulling away from the curb.

"Erm…" The cab driver looked back at them in the rear view mirror. "I'm afraid I can't-"

"That's my uncle," Hermione sneered. "He's being downright cruel and insisting he has no room in the car for us, but we're meant to be at my aunt's for dinner, and I don't know how he expects us to get there. And it's not my fault he thinks his wife's sleeping with my father. You'd think a man would be able to set aside such personal things when it comes to his niece, but-"

"Alright, alright," the driver the howled. "Enough. I'm following him."

Hermione smiled brightly and leaned back against the seat. "Thank you. That's very helpful."

Impressed, Ron looked down at her and smiled. Then he settled back in the seat beside her. For a good twenty minutes, they sat in silence, listening to the blaring pop music coming from the radio until it faded out. The city fell back as they traveled, moving into a small suburb, and then to another, and then, finally, what felt like the middle of nowhere. The houses were about two miles apart out here, something Hermione was not used to seeing. Finally, the silver car ahead of them slowed before turning into a long, winding driveway.

"Wait," Hermione exclaimed before the driver could turn. "This is fine. You've done enough." She opened her purse and handed him a small wad of Muggle bills. "Thank you, you've been lovely." She and Ron climbed out of their seats and into the dark, windy country. The taxi zoomed away.

"Now what?" Ron asked.

"Now…now we walk up the drive," Hermione said simply. "And we wait for them to open the door. And we…" She hadn't thought this far ahead just yet. They what? Ambush them? No, there had to be a way to explain, to get their feet in the door. "We'll just have to see what happens when we get there." She glanced up at Ron before walking forward. He caught up with her a moment later and, together, they finished their journey.

By the time the house came into view, Hermione was shaking. What would happen if she didn't get her chance? What if they called the police? She'd never be allowed near them again and the damage would be irreversible. "I should have thought this through better than I did," Hermione said, stopping in her tracks. "I haven't got the slightest clue what to do when we get them at the door."

"Just be quick about it," Ron said with a shrug. "Point your wand, say the spell, and you're done. And then once you've got one of them, it'll be easy to coax the other into having it done. Well…alright, maybe not, but we'll have a better shot at not having the policemen called on us with three on one, don't you think?"

"That sounds so-oh, Ron, you said it correctly."

"Said what?"

"Policemen."

"So? What's the big deal?"

Hermione beamed up at him. "Nothing, I guess." She kissed him on the cheek as his ears grew pinker with each passing second. "I'm just proud of you is all. You'd have never done that a few years ago."

Ron shrugged. "I've picked up a few things over the years."

"I know, and it shows." Hermione took a few deep breaths and began walking again. "Alright, Ron, back me up. Tell me I'm not being barbaric or-"

"You're getting your parents back," Ron said. "I don't think that's barbaric at all." He squeezed her shoulders gently as he walked behind her. "Let's get this done with."

The pair stepped up onto the wraparound porch as a breeze traveled through, whipping Hermione's hair all around her face. She pushed it back over her shoulders and froze as she studied the chipping burgundy paint on the front door. After a moment of contemplation, she knocked. Ron waited, not doing so much as blinking. Hermione was about to knock again when she heard footsteps on the other side of the door, growing louder every second. She reached for her wand and swallowed.

"I don't know if I-"

"You can do it."

The door swung open and the cheerful face of Mr. Granger appeared. He didn't seem to remember them from the restaurant. "Can I help you?"

There was an awkward pause. Ron waited for Hermione to speak, but nothing happened. Mr. Granger was growing more and more confused. "Um," Ron began. "Hello. We-"

A dark purple beam shot out of the end of Hermione's wand, hitting Mr. Granger in the temple. Ron's jaw dropped and he watched, awestruck, as Hermione continued twisting her wrist. Mr. Granger's eyes moved back and forth and, if Ron didn't know better, he might have thought he was dreaming. After a minute or so, his eyes slowed and the purple beam began to grow dimmer. Hermione dropped her wand and Mr. Granger's eyes stopped moving. The trio stood silently as Ron and Hermione waited anxiously. Finally, Mr. Granger looked up at them.

"Hermione?"

* * *

><p>"What made you think you had the right?"<p>

"You're my _parents_. Of course I had the-"

"We were fine where we were, and you just uprooted us for no-"

"You could have been killed!"

"So could you! It's a miracle you're still alive."

"I wasn't going to leave you unprotected like that."

"You should have come with us."

"No, I couldn't possibly have-"

"It's nothing to be worried about," Mr. Granger said suddenly. Ron looked up at him from his corner of the sofa and smiled politely. "They argue like this all the time about the silliest things. I think they're doing fairly well, considering the circumstances."

Ron nodded. He allowed the silence to envelope them once more. "Look, Mr. Granger," he said, breaking it a few minutes later. Hermione and her mother were still yelling in the kitchen and they showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. He figured he might as well make the most of the time he was spending with his girlfriend's father. "I'm sorry about all this. It must be…well, difficult," he said, bowing his head as words seemed to fail him. How could he express how much had changed and how much was messed up because of the war? He swallowed and continued.

"I didn't realize what Hermione was going to do until she had done it. And, to be honest, I can't think of a better solution," he admitted. "Things were really bad in our world. I'm sure you didn't know just how bad, but…well, no one could trust the Ministry. We could barely trust each other."

"That bad?"

"Yeah, that bad. And Hermione…she loves both of you. And she wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to you. That's why she did it. She didn't see another way. She was just trying to look out for the both of you."

Mr. Granger nodded solemnly. "I suppose a year with false memories is better than ending up dead. And my wife will see it that way, too. Eventually," he added as the voices in the kitchen reached new heights. "She's scared and she's upset. I'm sure you can understand why."

"Well, yeah," Ron admitted. "But don't you think she'd have done the same if it had been the other way around?"

"I do," Mr. Granger said. "And I think, Ron, that you've hit the nail on the head there. See, parents are supposed to look out for their children." He fiddled with the sleeve of his jumper. "Parents shouldn't be looked after. And when a child has to take on that role…well, it's not something any parent wants for them, to say the least. And I think she feels she failed Hermione."

Ron frowned. "How did she fail her?"

"She couldn't protect her."

"Of course not," Ron said. "Vol-Voldemort was one of the most powerful Wizards of our time. It's nothing to take personally."

"I know that," Mr. Granger said. "And she knows that. But…well, you'll understand one day, once you have children. There's nothing I wouldn't do for Hermione and…well, I wish I could have protected her from all that. I know it's not ideal, but if I could build a brick wall around her or dig a moat to keep her from getting hurt ever again, I would. It's the parental instinct."

"But then she'd be miserable."

"Yes, she would. Ah," Mr. Granger said as Hermione entered the room. Mrs. Granger followed and Hermione looked angrier than Ron could recall seeing her. "Talked things through, have you?"

"No," Mrs. Granger spat. "But I can't think about any of this any longer. I'm going to bed." She saw Ron sitting on the sofa and smiled. "There's some tea left in the kitchen if you'd like any, Ron. Feel free to help yourself to the fridge, too." She turned back to Hermione. "We'll sort this out in the morning. I can't stand to entertain all of this right now." Ron thought she was going to storm out of the room, but instead, she turned back to her daughter and hugged her. "I'm glad you're here," she said softly. Hermione mumbled something to her and they chuckled. "I'm off to bed. Good night, you lot."

Though she was exhausted by the 'conversation' with her mother, Hermione found the energy to smile at Ron. "We should get to bed, too," she decided. We've a couple of long days. I think we could use some rest."

"Yeah, I'm about ready to get to sleep," Ron said, stretching.

"Good, I'll show you to your rooms," Mr. Granger said. Ron and Hermione followed him up a narrow staircase, linked at the fingers. When they reached the landing, he motioned to the bedroom on the left, "Hermione, this should be fine for you," and then to the right, "and Ron, you can stay in here."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, but Ron nodded. "Yeah, sounds good. I'll see you in the morning," he told Hermione. She sighed, but kissed him on the cheek.

"Sleep well."

Ron went into the bedroom and shut the door. It was small and comfortable, with checkered drapes and a twin bed with nothing but sheets and a quilt. He tried not to think about Hermione, who was still talking to her father on the other side of the door, and slipped out of his jeans. As he lay back on the bed, he heard the shuffling of feet and door somewhere down the hall shut. His bedroom door slipped open.

"Hermione," Ron said quietly, "if your parents catch us in here-"

"Get off the bed for a minute," Hermione whispered, thrusting her purse at him. "You've got pajamas in there somewhere."

Ron did as he was told. He changed quickly and packed away the old change of clothes. Once he was ready to hand the purse off to Hermione, she had finished moving his bed away from the wall. "What did you do that for?"

"It'll help me sleep," she said as she picked up the pillows and set them on the foot of the bed. "You'll see in a minute." She fluffed them a bit and then turned to retrieve her purse. "Leave the door open, alright? I've put up some enchantments for the night. I think we'll be safe. But just…I'll feel better if it's open."

Though he was confused, Ron did not argue. "Alright." He kissed her. "Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight." She beamed and kissed him again, this time allowing her lips to linger on his a bit longer. She walked across the hall to her room and Ron, still baffled, lay back on the bed again. He rested his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. It had been an exhausting week, as worthwhile as it was, and he wouldn't be surprised if he slipped into unconsciousness in a matter of seconds.

"Ron."

Ron opened his eyes to the darkness and rolled onto his side. He could see Hermione lying on the bed across the hall, her head just visible in the doorway.

"You're brilliant," he said. She smiled.

"Is this alright, then?"

"More than alright." He adjusted himself on the mattress. "It makes me feel better, too."

"I thought it might." She looked down at her hand sadly and Ron knew she was missing him as much as he was missing having her there next to him. "Maybe I'll be able to sleep now. I'm exhausted, and it would be awful if I couldn't sleep."

"You'll be fine," Ron said. "Just close your eyes." She closed them. "I'm still here."

Hermione giggled. "Good. I'm glad. Sweet dreams, Ron. I love you."

Ron closed his eyes, too. "Love you, Hermione." He slept soundly through the night.


End file.
